


Masters for All time

by Dawn_Khee



Series: My Brother is Half Ghost [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I need to up the rating just to be safe, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Possible Spoilers for LOTR & Chronicles of Narnia, Vlad is a softie, Vlad is still bitter, amity park is weird, because Christine references to one or both in like every single chapter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: We never have seen Vlad's family."If anyone asks, you're my sister's cat."That wasn't purely a joke.He actually has a sister.





	1. Welcome to Amity Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder about Vlad's past? Ever wonder what Amity Park looks like from the eyes of an outsider? Well, that past would include his one and only sister- who hasn't seen him for over twenty years. Did I mention she's never been around ghosts before?
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

Christine breathed in. It was one thing to find out your supposed-to-be dead brother was alive. It was another to find out he was rich. Then that he was a mayor to boot. That all this time- he could have contacted her and, oh perhaps, let her know he was alive. At least that. She breathed out.

She looked at the fourteen-year-old boy staring at her. He wasn’t surprised. He was the one that had ended up calling her. He wore a beret. Next to him stood a girl in mostly black. The girl was, unamused really. She seemed to be judging her already. How nice…

In between, it was a ghost boy. Until today, Christine Masters had never believed in ghosts. When someone finds out their brother is a half-ghost, full ghosts seem like nothing out of the ordinary. The silence was awkward, to say the least. She’d never set foot in Amity Park before.

The ghost boy, Danny Phantom as he was called, was the first to reach out a tentative hand, To Christine’s surprise. Christine shook it mildly, figuring that he’d associate her with her brother’s actions. Though, she wasn’t amused at that idea one bit.

“Thanks?” he ventured.

She just gave a smile and a nod. She didn’t notice Plasmius striding up behind her. The trio gave her a silent clue. Glancing over her shoulder, she spun around and jumped. This whole ghost form was going to take a while to get used to. If she squinted and tilted her head she could, almost, make out some resemblance.

“Vlad-” trying not to rant, “what the heck?!”

All he did was sadly look into her eyes. At length, the pupilless eyes wore her down with their “remorseful” stare. She huffed and looked sternly up at him. He wasn’t just going to get off the hook. Perhaps, okay he was still up past his neck in trouble, this wasn’t the time to tear into him. Since this is their first time meeting in over twenty years.

She shouldn’t be caving like this- the man was beating the snot out of a ghost child. Ghost or no Phantom is a kid. With that, her brother probably had a million and one other crimes committed. She breathed out a long sigh. It used to be so different. How was Vlad the older one?

“Christine…” the name hung in the air.

“Look. You’re hardly the brother I grew up with,” she took a breath, “but you’re still my brother.”

Even with fangs, that grin on his face was sweet. The trio, though Christine had no idea, had never seen Vlad grin exactly like this. It was a soft and gentle grin- like the way Jazz smiled at Danny. Christine never thought she’d see that grin again. Much less coming from the “Wisconsin Ghost.”

Phantom had slipped away without Christine noticing. Vlad, of course, did. When she glanced back, she saw a black-haired boy running from around a corner. She couldn’t help wonder why these kids were out so late- shouldn’t they be at home? Their parents surely don’t know of the outing.

Christine was somewhat wrong. The Mansons and Foleys had no idea, but the Fentons… They had figured it out. Oh, she had met them. Back when Jack and Maddie were in college and she was only a year older than Daniel Fenton. Back when she knew her brother was crushing on Maddie. Back when Jack and Vlad were best friends.

She had no idea in the Assult Vehicle (she means RV) pulling up was Jack and Maddie. That they had a daughter and a son. That the black-haired boy was their son. That he was secretly the Phantom. The kicker-she had no idea about her brother’s grudge against Jack or that he _still_ had his “crush” on Maddie.

Welcome to Amity Park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anyone read this before I posted if I'm honest.


	2. Present Day: Fentons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault vehicle (RV) turns out to be carrying the rest of the Fentons and Christine has a long-overdue reunion with Vlad's college classmates.

She blinked and he was gone. In the next five seconds, she would know why. This assault vehicle (she means it this time) came roaring up behind the trio and herself. The last- and in hindsight the first- people she expected were Jack and Maddie Fenton. After the initial shock wore off she couldn’t help but grin. No one could forget Jack Fenton. Jack was still Jack. Maddie was still Maddie- but Christine would admit she _had_ changed quite a bit.

“Huh, the spook must have left…” Jack trailed off.

So that’s why. Vlad had never told them that he was half-ghost. Though, in Christine’s mind, it would be as simple as just telling them. Okay, if Vlad had been using the powers for _severe_ wrong it’d be a different story. And he had. Christine would never guess just how low her brother had stooped.

Then Jack recognized her. To be fair, it had been ages since Vlad was in college. Granted, that wasn’t the last time they saw each other. Still, it had been twenty years. So Jack did what he normally would- walk over and wrap an arm around just like when she was a highschooler.

“Hi- Jack…” she could barely get a word out.

Jack let go, beaming at her, “How have you been, little Christy?”

As he spoke Maddie was activating the ghost shield. Christine blinked in confusion before answering. This was, albeit an impressive contraption, but she was used to a pick-up truck. Not a faux tank with ghost tech.

“Well-” she ventured. “It’s been as good as I could have, I guess.”

Maddie was smiling, with eyes closed, and had an arm propped on a- bazooka? Warm banter and conversation lasted for a short while before a red-haired girl was called out of the RV. Christine figured that she must be their daughter. She did not look amused at the idea of ghost hunting. At least, not at the moment.

“Jazz,” Maddie said warmly, “This is Christine. She’s Vlad’s sister!”

What Christine didn’t understand is why this jolted her so badly. Not mentioning that Vlad had a sister, Christine could halfway see. Jazz looked like she was going to jump out of her skin for a split second. Then, the girl composed herself. Maybe it was just because her brother was famous it’d be strange not to hear _anything_ about relatives. Christine gave a little wave. Jazz smiled.

Then the attention was turned to the black-haired boy. He winced. He looked as if didn’t want the attention drawn to himself. Either that of he felt like he was being humiliated. Christine could see why, but then again, the kid should know what to expect by now. Unless the professional ghost hunting was new. Highly unlikely.

“So Danny, this makes her your Aunt Christine!” Jack announced.

The funny part was that while Jack and Maddie were genuinely excited, every minor there seemed to be faking it. Christine shook her head slightly. She was tired and had gone through several revelations that day. She was thinking too hard about it. It was fine. Nothing was wrong. Then again, Danny’s friends knew Vlad was half-ghost before she did. It was almost as if they knew her brother better than her.

_Stop thinking so hard._ She told herself. _It’s been a long, long day. Give it a rest._

It was late, yes, but Jack and Maddie had insisted that she come over. (After they dropped of Danny’s friends at home, that is.)

The three of them wished Vlad could have come. In reality, Vlad had left before he would do something that could end up pushing Christine away. She had no idea how much it killed Vlad putting up with Jack since she was around. She, unlike Vlad, was honestly on good terms with the Fentons.

Fenton Works was a comfortable place. A command center on the roof shouldn’t change that. Inside it looked like a home. Christine smiled as she caught a whiff of a welcome smell. Jack had remembered her love of Fenton Fudge.

The child in her wanted to sprint right into the kitchen. She made herself walk. A little spring now and then escaped into her step. She didn’t see the quizzical look the kids exchanged. If she had, she wouldn’t care. Fenton Fudge also meant childhood. A small part of childhood.

Closing her eyes, she saw for a few moments a college dorm room. She had been visiting her brother over Christmas break. Jack was his roommate. Maddie was his crush-even she could see that. Her fingers and face were messy in an undignified way. No one even cared then. That day she at half a pan of fudge by herself. She, to this day, did not regret that.

A warm grin spread on Jack’s face as she reached out for a piece. Maddie hid a laugh in her mug. It wasn’t a refined classy grab. It wasn't even a normal one. It was quick and excited one. She was a woman in her 40’s. Yet the other two adults couldn’t help but see “little Christy” instead of Miss Masters.

Christine smirked as the kids hurriedly grabbed some fudge-once they realized she was prepared to eat the whole pan. Which she wouldn’t regret no matter how sick she’d feel later. Too much fudge, sadly, was more than a mindset. Christine didn't care. She wanted lots and lots of fudge. Besides, Jack Fenton always made more than one pan. So she wasn’t eating it _all_.

“She’s eating more fudge than dad...” Danny whispered to Jazz.

She wasn’t meant to hear that little comment. Christine pretended she never even heard it. It was amusing nonetheless. Unable to hear Jazz’s response and Danny’s retort, she heard a distinct sound. Jazz had elbowed Danny. Christine held back a laugh, managing to keep it silent. Vlad, when they were young, had done the same thing. In Danny's shoes, she wouldn't have kept quiet.

“I just remembered,” Danny excused. “I have, uh, homework.”

Christine let the tone slide. Sibling stuff probably, since Jazz was talking about how he needed help in a half-convincing way. She didn’t know that they wanted to discuss her. The Fenton siblings were on their way to Danny’s room now. They had just gotten to the first step when Christine added a thought.

“Take some fudge with you,” she suggested. “Before I try to eat a _second_ pan.”


	3. Ectoplasmic Echoes

Vlad smiled and looked at her. At his nod, she took the bust’s head and flipped it upward. A red button greeted her. She breathed in. Vlad placed a hand on her shoulder and then she pressed it. 

She gasped as the painting split apart and revealed a portal. Glowing green, like the one so many years ago. She had only heard of them. Here one was right near her. Hesitation grabbed her. What if something went wrong? No one expected anything to go wrong _then_.

She started to back up and Vlad looked at her understandingly. She had her back to the wall and breathed deeply. She knew it called her. Somehow the concept of ghost portals, that carried invisible weight, called to her now. 

As a child, she had been told and convinced that ghosts didn’t exist. She breathed out. They existed. She breathed in. She had been told Vlad had passed away. She breathed out. He was alive.

She sprang off the wall and ran towards the portal. Her footsteps hit solid, strong, confident, and free. Vlad was right behind her. She gasped in wonder.

_So this is the ghost zone..._

It was a place of mystery. It was wonderful, it was whimsical, and it was _beautiful_. She saw it through a vastly different lens. Whereas his world was cracking by this dimension, hers was mending by it. He had feared it but she- was somehow embracing it.

Vlad flew beside her as she adjusted to being aloft. Glimmering sparks of pink fell from her softly because of the ecto-dust that granted her flight. With a bit of faltering and minor flailing, she soon was soaring on own. She caught the look on Vlad's face.

She grinned and knew he was going to mend. It’d take time, but her brother was back and it was the one she knew. They both deeply and secretly had ached for that. The gulf between both their life’s past, for a short while, didn’t matter. For they were together again now.

Christine closed her eyes for a second, savoring the feeling of flight, and then gazed over the emerald expanse. She saw the castle for the grandeur and not for the terror it meant, seeing something of cryptic beauty in the ruby red. Vlad was reminded of a dark happening and plots untold. Neither would stop there that day.

Vlad flew ahead of her and she sped to keep up with him. As if Christine would forget what such swiftness meant. Ectoplasmic fog blurred her sights, but she could follow. Then as if the fog had parted just for them, and it had in reality, a landmass was revealed. Christine blinked.

_This is Vlad’s_

Blood blossoms made of ectoplasm swayed in a vast field below. A winding dirt path ribboned below. Trees lined it. It- it was like their childhood was alive again. Fireflies flickered all around and Christine felt as if it were all a dream. That she’d wake up to find it was only a pleasant memory revived for a time. She was awake.

Then instead of a castle, everyone would assume it was, save Christine, a massive tree awaited them. It was moss-wrapped, winding and in full green. Had it always been this beautiful? Christine didn’t know it, but she was the reason it had become a place of beauty. Vlad had been dying on the inside before she had given him a spark of hope. 

It had been a fading place, a broken place. The flowers were shriveled and no fireflies were to be seen. The outterland woods were dead and shadows all but the narrow footpath. The heartland tree was barely alive and gloom-struck. The fog had clung to everything. Flickers of light would weakly burst through and then fade, pining as time went on

Rapidly that had changed. The darkness had been shoved to woodlands at the edge of the lair once Christine came. Not to the lair. To his life again. The dark would cling to the outerlands for a long long time to come. It was broken- that was what mattered. 

For the first time in years, Vlad felt as if he could gain a breath of air. He had been drowning. Or it was as if the world crashed in on him. That all the years of scheming and plotting had fractured. And now the past decades were crumbling around him.

Christine knew not of how deep the dark in those forests was. That it was connected to the life he had led. She just saw the beauty for all she saw was her childhood alive and bursting in color. As she sang Vlad wept bittersweet tears.

He could neither instantly undo his mistakes nor could he move past his embittered mindset in a heartbeat. She understood. It cut into the memories pre-ghost days in a way that he couldn’t blame anyone else. She saw. It was his fault and his alone here. And it killed him.

When she finds the dark in the forests it will break her, but she was inattentive to it. All Christine was focusing on right now was the beauty. Vlad smiled. For now, perhaps, he should follow her lead. He’d have far too much time to deal with the crimes of his past. 

Now was the present-and Christine was here.


	4. Caught Red-Handed

The two walked back down the path together with Vlad having a brotherly arm wrapped around Christine. As they neared the edge of the lair the pink dust swirled around Christine and she began to float while Vlad rose up as if it were nothing new. The lair was soon a speck behind them and the green fog bound the hideaway once more.

He gave her a fangful grin and she for once didn’t flinch. She just raised an eyebrow and gave him a wry smile. Again, his expressions were surprisingly similar once she got past the altered appearance. For better or worse, no one else saw the nuances she could see.

A grin of mischief was one thing that Daniel Fenton would hate to see from Vlad. On the other hand, Christine figured it was like when they were kids. No, that was the bratty grin _she’d_ have as a kid. At least, that’s what she thought.

The emerald sea greeted them all around. Spinning, Christine held out her arms angled in front of her, then those arms swept back at an angle at her sides. A glimmer in her eye sparked as she raced ahead of Vlad, who was taken by surprise. The dread halfa rushed forward with ease matching her speed.

When they approached the portal and Christine’s gaze drawn to the castle. What seemed like hours was, in reality, only seconds of her enchantment before Vlad pulled her onward. Even Vlad knew not to make _that_ mistake again. Explaining such matters to Christine wouldn't be as simple, just because of the fact she knew next to _nothing_ about how all of this ghost stuff worked.

With a flash, Christine crossed the threshold alone. Vlad had something or the other he had to do and Christine figured there was no need to question him. At least, that it wasn’t her place to do so at that moment. A loud crash drew Christine to the stairwell all the while it stole her breath.

She walked down the basement stairs in a hushed manner. All her logic told her not to go down. That for all she knew some psychopath could be down there. (No her brother didn’t count.) Breathing in she peeked around the corner. A woman dressed in red fumed as if she were looking for something- or someone.

The woman seemed to lock eyes with Miss Masters. Seconds drew out before the woman landed. Then she came right up to Christine. With grim light in her eyes. Christine wasn’t thrilled _at all_. She. could tell this woman was some sort of ghost hunter and that thermos set off warning bells. Huffing as if with contempt, she glared at the woman known as Miss Masters.

_By the one ring does she know?_ Christine thought.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

Reluctantly, Miss Masters answered, “Christine.”

Perhaps it wasn’t the best choice, but the lying was hard enough to make convincing. So only lie when necessary. Only if she gets too close to Vlad’s secret. If she didn’t know already. (She did.)

“Where is he?” the question came.

“I’m not sure...” she trailed off.

Half-truth: Christine knew he was still in the ghost zone. This “huntress” of sorts held eye contact to see how honest Christine was. She bought the half-truth as honesty.

“When’s he gonna be back?” she growled.

“Well-” hesitation was dire, “I-I don’t know.”

Stuttering only made it less believable. No, Christine had to flinch under the glare. She wasn’t a coward. Miss Masters was unarmed for a fight with a human. Fighting now would only endanger her brother.

“Don’t lie,” she growled. “Now _when?_ ”

Christine paused, “I told you I don’t know.” White lie- it’d be sometime this evening. No harm was done in Christine’s mind. The poor woman only resisted flinching by a margin. She was too scared of what this huntress would do to her brother, not knowing he had used this same woman as a pawn. Knowing would only scare Christine more.

“This?” she questioned, sweeping out an arm at the private lab.

_Pandora’s Box…_ Christine thought in dread, unaware that Pandora and her box were in the ghost zone.

Now no lies would come. Only the dooming truth. Mind racing, Christine searched for a way out. There _had_ to be a way. It wasn’t smart, but it would work.

“None of your business?” Christine cautiously ventured.

Heck, she didn’t know what this was for. Like the ghost hunter would believe her. The huntress seemed to _know_ what it was for, but then why did she ask? She asked in testing Miss Masters. Whom was neither fully passing or wholly failing.

“Something to hide Miss Masters?” she growled.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Christine panicked. _Does she know?_

“Not at all,” her voice for a moment went into that mysterious tone her brother had and she never meant for it to.

Not good. Not good at all. Digging the hole deeper with no way out was a tell-tale sign she was only the chessmaster’s sister. Vlad had danced this dance for _years_ but she had two left feet.

Yet her intentions weren't sinister. As a would-be chess mistress, she only wished to protect him. She only wanted to help him from the shattered ruins of his past and unbind him from self forged chains. Hardly a soul that knew of his sins would believe her. Not yet.

“Oh really?” the huntress called her bluff.

That accent clung like tar in her voice, to her horror, “Really,” her laugh was her normal light laugh, but she still didn’t mean for it to slip out. With stone-cold demeanor, the huntress strode towards the stairs and glared back down at Christine once she reached the top. The huntress was well aware that the statement meant, but it only served to disturb the poor woman left behind.

“I’m watching you, Miss Masters.”

Then after waiting painfully long, Christine dared to ascend the stairs. How ironic, Vlad would have had no worries about this girl. Miss Masters was frankly terrified of her and had no idea the huntress was a high schooler. When she heard the whispered name Danny she had no idea that the huntress referred to Danielle. That it was Danny with an I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once school starts, updates might take a while.


	5. Secrets

Christine sat in the living room fingering one of her cross earrings. Her brother was trying to keep a semi-calm front, especially considering what had happened. It wasn’t any concern to him, she’d find out that the Red Huntress was hunting his ghost half. Cocky and arrogant, he called the woman a child and Christine didn’t know the Huntress was a teenager.

It was a far different matter to threaten Vlad’s little sister. He controlling and dangerous, yes. Vlad was still manipulative and not to be crossed, even by Christine, but he tended to overkill situations. Her eyes darted nervously now and then. Even in high school when he was a senior, the other kids knew not to pick on her if they were sane.

“She already knows, Christine.” Vlad’s eyes flashed red.

“I-I didn’t tell her.” Christine’s voice shook as she fiddled with one of the crosses, trying to calm down. “I promise.”

She saw that he was still furious, but as the red glow faded, she knew it wasn’t at all towards her. It killed her that she was still actually afraid of his ghost half. He was her  _ brother _ and yet it still made her on edge whenever he was in a foul mood. She feared what would happen to whoever he held anger towards and she feared to lose him again.

“I know.” his blue eyes looked into hers, “It’s not right they come after you.”

For all his plotting and dark past, Vlad still had humanity left in him. She was barely an adult when they had been torn apart and Vlad remembered  _ clearly _ how she was as a child. Part of him deep down saw her as a child. Christine could see that even if no one else did.

Maddie the cat jumped up on her lap purring and demanding attention. Her hands stroked that soft white fur and her tension eased out gradually. With an undignified plop, the cat sprawled out in an overdone stretch while nearly falling off the couch. Even with her wheels spinning along with her mind running, she laughed.

“Daniel was right,” she laughed. “Getting a cat was a great idea.”

Her brother wasn’t amused at the fact she thought a fourteen, and now sixteen years old was right. More accurately that Daniel Fenton was right when, at the time, the child was mocking him. Christine didn’t know that in the slightest, considering Danny had left out everything else about that story. She didn’t need to know so soon Vlad’s past. Not yet.

“I see you’re the new school counselor?” he asked.

Christine in her defense had applied before she realized just what ‘half-ghost’ meant. It was, at least, before she knew more about what her brother had been doing with his ghost half. She nodded with a smile, a genuine and warm smile. For years she had wanted to be a school counselor and now she would finally make that dream come true. Never would she guess the town would be haunted, though.

“What I don’t get,” she paused as Maddie poked her leg with a paw, “is why the position has such a high turnover.”

Vlad gave her a ‘what do you think stare’ and Christine stared at him blankly for a few seconds. Then she realized what he meant. Oh, gee, maybe because they didn’t expect the town to be haunted either. It made her uncomfortable, hauntings, but she was going to be living here regardless of her job, anyway. 

“It’ll take a bit, but I’ll adjust” she smirked. “After all, your house is haunted because you live here.”

Vlad rolled his eyes and got up. After several minutes he came back holding a necklace and a pair of bracelets. Christine grinned as she put them on- the golden crescent moon around her neck seemed like a normal necklace. The bracelets grew with a glowing band of pink, were a bit big, but she didn’t care.

“Considering there are ghost attacks, Christine,” he sighed as if part of him didn’t want her leaving the house alone, “I figured you would need them.”

Vlad wasn’t an idiot by any means, he knew ghosts would come after her just to spite him. To use her as ransom or blackmail would be guaranteed by certain ghosts. Some ghosts might hurt her just because they wanted to cause pain, though, there weren’t many of those who came to Amity. She understood the dangers too. Now she’d find protection.

“The necklace creates ghost shields and the bracelets-” Vlad was interrupted.

“Let me deck ghosts.” Christine finished.

Both of them knew it wasn’t good to encourage her to fight ghosts, not at least until she had training. Both of them also knew that she’d try to when she knew it was a dumb idea. She may be a certified school counselor, she might have formal schooling in psychology, but that didn’t mean she was free of shortcomings. Thankfully, almost no one in Amity Park knew exactly what they were. The three who knew didn’t judge her for them.

She has her own emotional and mental problems, but she just handled thein a different way than Vlad. That didn’t mean her coping methods were always healthy by  _ any _ means. It didn’t mean she’d stabilized completely, so to speak, either. What it did mean is that the aftershocks and ripples she caused were different than Vlad’s. 

Thank heavens their dad was emotionally sound. Dad kinda, sorta, maybe didn’t know Vlad was half ghost yet. He also didn’t know that Vlad was, um, not a “well behaved young man.” Danny and Vlad both had something in common- keeping secrets between siblings. Secrets that were kept from parental authority. Lies and covering up the truth were guaranteed and, unlike the halfas, Christine was horrid at both.   
  
Their dad also was, well, coming to Amity Park _ next _ weekend. Since his darling little girl had a job at the school, he figured on getting her Friday night. All of a sudden life was chaotic for Christine and she, for now, didn’t mind. Except for the “little” fact that their dad had never, ever believed in ghosts. With the fact that someone had it out for her family… Oh, and the fact that  _ Vlad was still up past his neck in poor life choices _ . This was going to be a long, long week, but as long as nothing blew up in their faces it would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So If you guys have questions, go ahead and ask!  
> (Fair warning, plans may change with future chapters.)


	6. Back to School

“Remember Christine,” Vlad placed a hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with running from a fight.”

Christine gave a smile, “There is when you’re in my shoes.”

Vlad gave her a stern stare before hugging her- Christine knew he was going to be overprotective as heck of her. He was that way when they were kids, so _of course,_ he was going to be now. He wouldn’t say it, but she knew deep down Vlad was scared of her getting hurt. Admitting it wouldn’t be easy, considering his ghost half had a “reputation” of being something to be feared; he acted all tough as Plasmius but he was really a _softie_.

“Remember Vlad,” she shook a finger at him after he let her go. “Counselor-student confidentiality.”

“Of course,” he said as if it were an offense, “I’d never break that.”

She smiled and believed him wholeheartedly because it was she that had asked. Completely believing him since she saw her brother as he had been years ago. Team Phantom knew the general train of thought of the man in his forties. At least, Team Phantom had never seen this other side of him as deeply as she did. 

So with keys in hand, she climbed into her pick-up truck. No way she was going to drive the _limo_. One, that was overkill and two, even Christine didn’t trust herself driving it. Now driving the limo in the future- eh as long as she didn’t drive it like the Fenton RV, it could happen. (Vlad, however, would disagree if asked privately.)

Making sure her window was rolled up, she turned on her radio and switched to the CD player... With _Thriller_ on louder-than-she-should-have volume. Ghosts were _real_ , but honestly, she didn’t understand what a ghost attack was like here.

_It’s only a matter of time before Vlad decides it’s alright to terrorize me_ she thought, _but he liked to be a brat when we were kids, so what’s the difference? Ghost powers? Wait... Trees and Lions..._

After psyching herself out a little over how Vlad was gonna scare the daylights out of her _on purpose,_ the school parking lot was nearby. She had parked her truck, which was white, and was already on her way to the teacher’s lounge. It was a chilled morning with grey skies. In her mind, a little coffee couldn’t hurt before she officially started her first day. At least, after silently flipping out over sibling stuff.

Coffee wasn’t a necessity for her, yet, but some of the other staff were avid about the stuff. She liked the smell of coffee in the mornings but didn’t care for overly potent brews- like the kind Vlad bought. Vlad put ectoplasm in his, and the only reason he even drank any coffee in the first place was to avoid drinking straight plasm. Ectoplasm is extremely pungent- the kind of plasm Vlad used, at least.

She liked holding a warm cup on this dreary and chilled morning. If it were tea instead, the warmth would be comforting. A warm jacket with a cozy cup of coffee. Today was going to be as normal would be in this town. Normal meant being able to enjoy a cup of coffee before it was time to head to her office. Normal meant ghosts in Amity.

“So,” she sipped her coffee. “How often do these ghost attacks happen?”

“One a week usually,” the secretary, Mrs. Stark, offered “sometimes more.”

Christine paused and took another sip- so by Friday at the latest she’d be faced with a fight if it were a normal week. Thinking it over, she disliked the idea. No duh, of course, she’d be scared at the idea of fighting ghosts, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try. The idea soaked through to her expressions. Which earned her a few different looks: confusion, surprise, and a few looks that figured “why not?”.

“Christine,” Mr.Lancer gently addressed. “Don’t let it scare you away, alright?”

Christine simply nodded, knowing that they knew far more than she did about the ghost attacks. They knew what to do and how to get students out safely- so surely they’d have advice on how to properly fight a ghost when it was _necessary_. She had no idea that many of the staff didn’t have ghost combat training in an official way, but then again, neither did she. Yet.

That didn’t mean she would avoid meeting a ghost before Friday.

  
  


A lunch lady who haunted the school every now and then. The ghost shifting mood was unusual, but Christine didn’t know if ghost psychology was different. Although, she knew the ghost didn’t approve at _all_ of a certain little fact that half the lunch the new councilor brought was bundt cake. Which, Christine didn’t argue with a ghost, even if she had ghost-tech. Just don’t start a fight with a _ghost_ if possible.

Later they, to Christine's half enjoyment and half unease, had a discussion about just being staff in general. Was this ghost still technically employed? No, but she still cared about the kids. Being dead doesn't mean one was cold and cruel. Being dead didn’t make one unfeeling. It did make certain matters complicated, however.

“So you’ve fought other ghosts off of the school?” Christine asked. “Really?”

“Why of course deary,” she grinned.

Christine smiled a little. That- that was something she could focus on to keep her fear down. This Lunch Lady was actually understanding of the “newbie” being nervous, to say the least. Amity Park the most haunted town on _Earth_ , and not just America, to Christine’s misinformation. After all, ghosts knew not to judge someone just by who they were related to. Sometimes they knew that better than the living.

“Phantom comes here all the time, really.” she gave Christine a knowing look. “I know what you did the night you came here.”

“Uh-” Christine’s eyes darted to the side for a second. “I swear I hardly ever binge on fudge like that, I _promise_.”

This ghost knew that she ate a _whole_ pan of fudge, and in Christine’s mind, would not be amused at _all_ . Then, she saw the Lunch Lady wasn’t making a big deal of it. Thank _heaven_ that this ghost wasn’t going to wail on her. Unlike the Wisconsin Trio, she wasn’t brave. Ghosts frankly scared the _heck_ out of her and yet she still played _Thriller_ during the drive here…

_Only you Christine_ , she sighed mentally _Only you._

“I mean before that.” The Lunch Lady went on gently, “We ghosts notice things like that.”

Smiling, the Lunch Lady left with a wink. Christine didn’t know what to think- more importantly she didn’t know the fact Phantom’s first fight was with _this_ ghost. When Danny was only fourteen and hardly knew what this “ghost fighting” was like first hand. Since then, everyone here knew how Danny had grown.

When she got home, Vlad would listen to her talk about her day. He’d stop the scheme he was plotting for a while and intentionally have a conversation. He’d still go back to plotting underneath her notice, though, and Christine would see him give an amused smile. Not about the schemes he hid, but a fond smile. Both were remembering a simpler time, a time before the ghosts. Yet, somehow, the ghosts fit well.

Until memories that she never told Vlad about in full came flooding into her brain. Deep down, in the back of her mind, she figured what the answer would be. A psychology degree didn’t change that fact she’d want to deny the small suspicion that writhed within her. She knew it’d be better to just tell him since he could plainly tell her the truth and yet... No part of her wanted to risk him _confirming_ what crept in her memories.

She dared not to ask him when she had finally worked up the courage; no one would fault her for waiting until it was light out.


	7. Crescendo

Violin music flooded the halls of the mansion, as early morning light crept through the windows. Christine didn’t notice a bleary-eyed Vlad masters had walked into the living room. Her steps began in a small way, then a soft halfway dancing began with light and smooth movements. Without any audience she knew of, no inner butterflies were to be seen.

Music swelled in gentle waves from the woman who in her childhood years was hotheaded, sharp-tongued, and full of unbridled energy. A flame was almost manifested in the music when it picked up speed, but as if the fire had been refined. As she played, she wore a smile softly upon her face.

_“See?” the voice told her, “take your pain and make something beautiful from it.”_

The music surged faster and even more manic, but Christine never missed a note. Her steps sped up a bit, remaining ballet-like as she twirled every now and then. With a final motion, the house fell silent with her breathing steady and calm as if the music were never faster than a slow sonnet. Opening her eyes, they fell dead on to Vlad’s- and she found his jaw down. A warm smile was a greeting- her shocked face told him subtly told not to clap.

“I couldn’t get back to sleep,” she sighed. “It’s-” she let out a breath of air.

A hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Vlad held a blood blossom and threw it gently to her as if she were on stage, performing for an audience. Gently picking the flower up she inhaled deeply. A rose that smelled like lavender, mom had always called blood blossoms dreaming roses. Those two words filled her mind as she was swept into a flood of childhood memories.

She was five, a muddy dress and holding a bouquet for her mother. Somehow her mind skipped all the way to her freshman as she slipped Vlad a blood blossom when his high school crush looked away. Her junior prom, _her_ crush had handed her a bouquet with a single snow-white blossom in the middle, the leaves were gold- an “angel bloom.”

Back to the present, she smiled at him and moved her hair to her front, after setting her violin down, and turned around; tattooed on her neck was a blood blossom. Steadying her will, she knew she had to tell him. She had to ask- no matter how much she wanted to avoid it, hearing a “yes” from Vlad was far better than the other way of finding out…

“Vlad,” she spoke quietly, “Can we talk? It's… about the accident.”

The man stood up, put an arm around his sister and nodded. Both their faces were sullen. Neither one wanted to have a conversation like this, but if one of them could have the guts to bring it up… Christine knew Vlad never expected what was coming- he’d expect it to be about where’d he had been or what it felt like turning half-ghost over _years_. Well, that was only half the story…

  
  


Painfully obvious were the worn-down looks on the three teen’s faces. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were dragging slowly, but with genuine smiles. Ghost hunting past curfew again, Miss Masters assumed. Now- what should she do about it? They were _kids_ who were ghost hunting _without_ adult supervision, but the woman had to consider she had no idea how to best handle the issue. Her thoughts drifted to what her own “trio” would do: Genevive wouldn’t hesitate to butt in strongly and strictly; James would be running around with the kids since he was an adult.

Miss Masters noticed the teenage trio was standing across the hall while talking. Don’t eavesdrop, don’t eavesdrop- nevermind. On one hand, she had to respect their rights to privacy, but on the other, she had obligations within her job to keep students from harm. Even if that meant they resented her for it. Still, it made her uneasy to be listening in like this.

“Alright,” Danny decided. “See you afterward?”

“Dude-” Tucker smiled, “it's not like she’s a ghost.”

The raven-haired boy named Daniel Fenton walked in with hands in his pockets. Keeping her personal bias out of advice was painful at times- especially when he was _Jack and Maddie’s_ son. The haunted look in his passive gaze made her wonder just how much he was carrying, for she’d seen a look like that in her own eyes before. No, right now- not the time for a trip down her personal rabbit hole.

 _The kid doesn’t need to know,_ she told herself. _Unless I have to tell him. It’s for the best._

“Hey,” he sat down and looked into her eyes with the haunted touch that was hidden.

“Hey,” she greeted, keeping her own mind from racing, keeping her voice relaxed. “Anything specific you need to talk about?”

He nodded and seemed to be in thought. A boy who had grown up too fast, almost. Professionalism, yes, would stay with Miss Masters. That didn’t mean the back of her mind would be swarming- and it _wasn’t_ just the fact ghosts were suddenly in her present. Thank heavens the three people who were older siblings to her, related or not, could kick ghost butt. Although, maybe the ghosts were Danny’s problem.

“Yeah.” he seemed to hesitate. “About the fight last night.”

“Ghosts?” she asked, knowing the answer would surely be a yes.

To crap if she would hide her raw feelings right now. Phantom may not trust that she wasn’t like Vlad, but surely Danny didn’t know Vlad was _half-ghost_. Surely, Vlad wouldn’t hurt the kid- right? Christine kept herself from fidgeting with earrings. What she had to hide, at least, was her nerves; In that small Kansas town, she hadn’t been so jumpy and frightened. So anxious about the unknown.

“Yeah.” he breathed. 

Then she saw the claw marks on his arm. Short, but deep and savagely made claw marks. No matter how her she tried, fear flashed in her eyes. He was too _young_ to be fighting ghosts like this, especially at night. Christine looked at him with a soft expression, knowing any kid with ghost injuries would worry her. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” she asked.

Danny shook his head readily, “No, just what happened afterward.”

She understood that she shouldn’t push here. Maybe she should have, but he’d need a little time to calm. Don’t make him recount it so soon, he’d talk when he was ready. Christine wondered if her gaze betrayed anything. Then, the thought came to her.

 _I pray it doesn’t,_ she silently begged, _but if it does he’ll see that I have-_

“Sam’s parents basically don’t want me around her anymore.” he sighed.

“Well,” she breathed. “Do you think it could be the ghost hunting?”

Danny looked into her eyes and gave a little nod. Those blue eyes- for crying out loud she saw herself at fifteen in those eyes. There was no way she was going to keep her personal life out of this session. The Fentons were too tightly connected to her past- her family’s past- to be purely objective. Emotionless was never the answer, but subjective advice would be coming out of her mouth soon.

“It’s not like it’ll help to stop...” he placed a hand on his head. 

Vlad would understand that she was about to do this. She unfastened her necklace and placed it on the desk in front of Danny. He stared at her, then at it and then rested his gaze into her eyes. She smiled at him softly, before writing down the instructions on a piece of paper and placing it by the necklace. Vlad had made sure she knew how to work it without looking at them before she even set foot in the school Monday.

“I’m sure your parents have ghost gear,” she started, “but this for Sam.”

“What?” he asked in soft surprise.

Her soft smile grew a little more. Even after whatever had happened to him, he was still somewhat of a child behind those eyes. All at once, her tension was gone. Danny almost seemed to pick up on her mostly hidden worries, even if he couldn’t tell what they were; Jazz was interested in psychology, so maybe he’d gained some knowledge listening to her. He looked at her again after reading the instructions.

“So-” he asked with some disbelief. “You’re helping us?”

Miss Masters sighed and thought for a while. It was sort of a motherly sigh. Well, she had more responsibility for what this child did more so than other students. If Danny was anything like she was in high school, he’d be stubborn as a mule about doing this. Perhaps it’d be best to talk to his parents first about it- keep the situation as calm as possible.

“Not with weapons,” she insisted.

Even with her coming off too stern for his liking, Danny smiled at her a little. Then he acted as if he had a pressing question. One that he “shouldn’t” ask. Christine figured it was the tattoo question, honestly, she was honestly surprised he didn’t ask Friday when she downed a whole pan of fudge. Even if it was a muttered whisper not meant to be overheard, like the fudge comment. (Which, by the way, Jack and Maddie told her privately that she would regret eating a whole pan- she still doesn’t regret it.)  
“Is that a _blood blossom_ tattoo?” he hesitated, knowing full well what the answer was.


	8. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Alert- this chapter has heavier angst. So, yeah. Read with caution. Crap happens. Mememories of past mental abuse.

Earlier that day, Sam had come into her office. Thank heavens she was wearing the necklace. On the matter of ghosts, though not really related, Christine was supposed to be asleep, at home, like her brother thought she’d be. Thursday night was already here- and somehow Christine found herself hunting ghosts alone. She’d lost her cool when Maddie was talking about _atomizing_ the Wisconsin Ghost.

At first, the conversation was about their son fighting ghosts. They agreed he needed something, at least, to keep him safer. Though, the disagreements began when she managed to ask if he should be hunting them at all; she knew Danny would try anyway, but his parents didn’t seem to mnd him hunting ghosts. They _did_ care about his safety beyond a shadow of a doubt. It went downhill from there.

Soon after that, the talk about dissecting ghosts started. Disturbing considering the three ghosts, well Vlad was half-ghost, she spoke to were capable of reason and emotion. They talked as if the ghosts were nothing but balrogs...

Silently she shook her head- Maddie and Jack _actually_ had no idea Vlad _was_ the Wisconsin Ghost, which she had figured, but _atomizing_ him? Jack and Maddie never talked like this when she was fifteen... Either way, all three would chew her out for going off alone. Even if he seemed to get ticked at Jack, Vlad would say he was right that she shouldn’t be out _alone_. Surely they were still friends, the ghosts' issues just made Vlad on edge is all. 

Nothing in her wanted to take an ecto-gun after they talked about shooting Vlad’s ghost half with them. Jack, though she saw him as her other older brother, was a terrible shot. Maddie was terrifying now; in college, she wasn’t so… Ruthless. Merciless and- Christine could understand how Vlad’s ghost half had a reputation, but _Maddie Rosalyn Fenton…_

A woman clad in red was stalking around a corner for a second. Then the shadows hid her once more; Christine highly regretted running off now. She readily went the other direction, hoping the huntress didn’t see her. Danny said the huntress acknowledged that breaking in was wrong, but that didn’t mean Christine could trust her.

She didn’t know why she wandered semi-aimlessly that night. Too far, way too far to get home before Vlad found out. Some matters were far more important, she’d found out. She heard the scream; Jazz was being kidnapped by a woman sporting hair like horns. Then the voice hit her ears- that’s when it went to crud.

_Balrogs and nazgûls, no..._

“And it was all your fault…” she hissed.

 _“You really think he’ll forgive you? Priceless… He’s sick, he’s in pain. After all, he asked you if he should go to that little experiment. He didn’t ask mother or father, he asked his little sister. And you thought it’d be a great idea for him to go- It was_ ** _your_** _fault.”_  
  
Instinct kicked in mixed with toxic memory. Christine didn’t think- she punched the woman right in the kisser. Fear, furry, and fight all swamped over the woman who had fallen down a ghost portal, figuratively. As if she were fighting for her life- even if it weren’t that dangerous… That she knew of.

That voice was so familiar, but venomously sweet and not malicious shadow…. A spark surged within her now that pulsed in sync with the bracelets- her heartbeat skyrocketed and her breathing wasn’t steady as it should be when fighting properly. Terror didn’t take that into account. Her mind, between fight or flight, chose fight but if Spectra had caught her alone it would be a different story.

“ _You think they will save you? Ha- they don’t even believe it’s real. All they think is you’re insane… By the time I’m done with you, you will be! So little Christy…” the nickname drenched in more venom than everything else… Pink smoke rose from the blood blossoms clutched in a girl’s hand- daring not to see what would happen if she let go of them._

Pink bracelets glowed as Miss Masters messily fought; the element of surprise paired with adrenaline was the only reason she was winning right now. Problem was, time had felt like a sickly crawl to Christine. She had assumed her opponent was human until the bracelets fired up at first punch. After that, it was too late to grab Jazz’s wrist and run for their lives...

_Admit it- go on, say it! You’re the reason why he suffers.” she crept as close as she could, despite the blossoms’ smoke. “You think flowers will save you? Hilarious- once winter comes Christine, you’ll never see them again, or mother and father. Don’t you get it? You’ll never be free of me!”_

Claws swiped and Christine managed, somehow, to keep them away from her face. This wraith would gleefully whisk them both away to her lair the fight was lost. At least, Christine couldn’t get the memories to stop flowing back. Yet they were the very fuel to a fight she thought was for survival. Even if she knew Vlad would never let the monster take her away.

Problem was, Vlad thought she was at home. Where she _should_ be right now, but instead she was struggling against the literal ghost of her past. A shattered ectogun let Christine know that Jazz’s only weapon was no more. At this point, Christine would gladly have Vlad yell at her for making him worry so, at least that would mean he’d keep this _wraith_ away.

 _“Please- he knows you caused this. You know it, mother and father just can’t bring themselves to accept you’re the one who’s killing their son. Their own_ **_daughter_ ** **,** _his own_ **_sister_ ** **,** _the source of the misery. Once I take you away, they’ll be glad that you’re gone…_ **_He doesn’t love you anymore!”_ **

She flinched at the now burning memory. Hot tears slid down her face and sick feeling settled within her chest. Her breath shuddered once, twice, thrice… Then the fire took over and time was sent on a flaming derailment. She was going to go all out Plasmius on this wretched ghost.

“You,” she snarled savagely. “Parasitic _nazgûl!_ ”

Cackling, Spectra lunged and pinned her to the ground immediately after the battle cry; Christine made the mistake of letting anger take control. All Spectra had to do was let her human disguise shed and, thus, green mist poured from Miss Masters- that didn’t mean she was going to lay down and cower. Oh the woman was terrified, but Spectra shouldn’t have laid a claw on Jazz.

“And you thought it was all in your head!” she hissed gleefully. “After I’m done with you, little mousey Christy…” sharp knife teeth gleamed. “I come for Jazz…”

Spectra lifted up Christine’s chin and let out a purr of malevolence. The claws from her other hand touched the human’s shoulders and Christine wanted deck that wraith in the kisser- but she couldn’t. The wraith had wound her tail around Miss Masters to keep her from escaping. The red gleam bored into her soul, almost. Those nearly soulless eyes were nothing like… Vlad’s ghost half- it was…

 _My fault_ , it hit her like a freighter truck, _it_ **_was_ ** _my-_

“Interesting fact, Jasmine.” Vlad’s voice shattered her line of thought. “We called them blood blossoms, my mother called them dreaming rose- and my father called them wraith’s bane.”

A bluish-white beam flashed and by the time her eyes wandered over to Vlad, she saw him capping a red color-schemed thermos. He pulled her up, gave her a warm grin, and a tight hug. Deep blue eyes were screaming with relief when he could finally stop squeezing her in a too-tight embrace. Jazz had a sad sort of smile, knowing that as sweet as it was for Vlad to save her, there was a time when Christine had faced Spectra before.

He tucked a bit of “wraith's bane” into her hair and held her hand since he was in human form it wouldn’t hurt him. It’d be okay. She looked down a little and glanced sidelong to the ground, for the effects weren’t leaving as they should... No- the point-blank effects _were_ gone. Most of the pain had been from memories surging back to her- and Vlad knew that.

“Christine,” he spoke gently, lifting her chin in a warm way. “It’s not your fault.”

_Her hands held the railing of a hospital bed tightly. Vlad looked horrible… Far too pale, like he was dying. No, no, no! She didn’t mean it. She didn’t mean to cause this- she shouldn’t have convinced him to go. If it weren’t for her, her brother wouldn’t be at death’s doorstep…_

_“Christine, that’s_ **_enough._ ** _” Vlad’s eyes locked onto hers. “You didn’t know what would happen- I promise I’ll never blame you for this. ”_

Her smile was warm but her eyes were broken. Vlad sighed softly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing it’d do nothing at all to get on to her for running off. Christine thought she felt his heartbeat- or was that his is core thrumming? Was he really dead? Vlad saw the worry on her face and shot her a toothy grin, with fangs only lasting a moment.

“Don’t worry about it,” he laughed.

The hand holding hers still felt warm and alive. Her brother was still breathing, his eyes still had life in them. Even when he was in his ghost form, his hand was warm, his chest rose and fell, and his eyes were full of light. Vlad was _alive_ and he cared, no matter what that monster said. If he hadn’t have come when he did, Spectra would have divulged into all of his crimes. Just to break her.

“You’re not the only one in our family she’s tormented,” he looked at her softly, “I have reason to fight now.” 

“ _What?_ ” Jazz’s jaw dropped. “I thought-”

“Oh, she just couldn’t resist feeding of my misery.” he stared at the thermos darkly for a moment. “That’s when I knew she was more than my sister's guilt-ridden nightmares…”

Vlad looked at her, his sister, in the eyes calmly again. Christine’s eyes were a mix of joy and pain. In those eyes for a moment was a child, a broken and hurting child, then they slowly became what they were normally now. Bright and kind and full of life. He huffed warmly and then turned his gaze to Jazz.

Both of them were thinking she should stay home on Friday. No way in Middle Earth or Narnia would she do that- the students would hear of the attack and think she left. Bull if she was going to let this “Penelope Spectra” push her family around anymore. Jack and Maddie were never the reason their family shattered over twenty years before now. she’d come to that conclusion long ago. Now she knew who was- Spectra. All the while, as they gently debated the matter, she was silently vowing.

_Spectra I swear you’ll pay. You ripped us apart and tore our hearts out. I rose from the flames and so did Vlad. You think I’m a little mouse? Reepicheep was a mouse, you ringwraith. Reepicheep was a mouse… And so my blade will smite you. Not for vengeance, but so you’ll never harm another child as you scarred me- self-imposed vengeance is toxic._

_One day, everything went up in fire. My fire died only to come back blazing with a purpose. You broke me, and now I’m stronger for it. You think I’m a victim? Exactly, Spectra. You will fear me because of that; big brother will protect his little sister, you know. You will fear me, even if the scars are permanent because I can and I will bite back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be able to post more, but I figured this chapter was fitting to release for ectober week.
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> (Don't worry ^^ there will be fluff after Christine had to go through this.)


	9. Comfort

She always sang off-key, but singing in elvish helped her focus her breathing for one, and secondly Elvish was emotionally significant to her, Even if she was off pitch her breathing was spot on. Her volume and pacing, it was enough to still convey the beauty of Elvish. Vlad would understand what she sang. 

“Though the dark of night is deep and long, the moonlight shall find us. Through the night we came and daylight is near, rising brilliantly in bloom. Morning shall arrive soon, take heart. Even if this is only a battle, the war is won.“

He knew it because of her. She had taught him growing up so they could talk between the two of them. It was out of love he listened to her ramble as a kid. Hearing her sing, though she didn’t know it fully, was what he needed to rest easy.

Her therapist had taught her coping techniques long ago, and even if Spectra was no hallucination now, they’d still help. Deep breathing was her favorite- otherwise, her heart rate and breathing would skyrocket. She couldn’t run from Spectra as a kid. How she wanted too…

Singing might not be the proper technique, but it brought her focus away from locking onto what happened. She might not be great at it, but she loved it anyway. Besides, she couldn't be good at _everything_. Deciding she was tired she rested in her bed now.

Somehow, she could just relax and not worry as blue mist filled her room. Letting out a breath she managed a smile before she closed her weary eyes. She breathed in and out deeply. The mist made her drowsy, she couldn’t say awake. She wasn’t scared to fall asleep... She wasn’t scared…

_Elvish singing filled her dreams, and the events were murky and in a haze, but she was fifteen. Vlad was eighteen and human, as far as she could tell. They haven't split asunder. The snow was falling and they wandered in a wooded grove, trees sparkling with ice. Yet blood blossoms bloomed in midwinter. Warm? Since when were Wisconsin winters w-_

Sunlight danced on her face from the window. Hurting all over, Christine groaned as the alarm went off. Feeling blindly, she tried to slap the snooze button. Let her sleep, please, just a little longer, please. Please, it was wonderful having such sweet dreams. Plea- _Beep!_ _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Pillow over her face, another sound of complaint and she just turned it off. Slipping into her slippers she headed out of the room in a Packer’s sweatshirt and Chief’s sweatpants.

Bacon scented air met her at the top of the stairs. Vlad was cooking breakfast for her? Sadly, she couldn’t exactly run into the kitchen. She only got halfway down when Vlad poked his head through the door, and it was _closed._ Too tired to even _think_ about how weird it should be, she smiled at him. Vlad as a half-ghost gave her a strange sense of comfort this morning.

He was okay with that fact, being half-human. Vlad was still completely her brother and it was as if hearing him say it wasn’t her fault was _freeing._ As much as ghosts put her at ill-at-ease, living with a halfa would soon become nothing remarkable since he used his powers as if it were as natural as breathing. Wait- she had a job.

Hissing in she sighed, “I’m staying home, aren’t I?”

Vlad stepped out all the way and nodded after wiping his hands on his apron and he wore sweatpants and a Packers jersey. He wrapped an arm around her and just phased both of them through the wall. It felt tingly but in a soft kind of way. It was strange, yes, but Vlad laughed at the look on her face. Of course, he was used to this. He’d been this way for years...

What she needed, in both their minds, was cooking just like mom made. Vlad was an amazing chef, and people didn’t know what they were missing. They were missing the fact he tried to recreate foods found within fantasy. Somehow he’d managed to make something like butterbeer. Non-alcoholic, of course. Smiling he held up his mug.

“Normally, I’d be able to say something charming and all,” he softly laughed. “But I’m at a loss for words. So here’s to you, Christine.”

Christine held up her mug and warmly began,

“To the big brother, I’ve always looked up to, to the brother who’s always looked out for me and kept me safe all these years. To you Vlad for never forgetting about me even if you thought we couldn’t be together again. For taking a leap of faith to trust again, knowing so much has changed. For admitting you were scared, and pressing on anyway.”

Vlad wiped his eye as he clinked the mug to hers, “I’m not cry- butter biscuits. I thought you were going to say something immature.”

She coughed a little and muttered, “Count Boo-berry.”

That earned a bit of a stare from the white-haired billionaire. Not something she should have said, honestly. Maybe not so soon after she had gotten so warm and deep with her words. Wait. He saw that little comment as a challenge. That stare was accepting it. 

“Little wolverine.” he said calmly before taking a sip and added, “A far more patient wolverine, but still.”

Christine gave him a grin, showing her teeth with creamy foam on them. Vlad did the same but let his fangs show for a second. That’s when they slid out of sight, making Christine stare. A shocked _what in Middle Earth was that_ stare. She leaned back a little and Vlad took another sip before telling her what _that_ was. Fangs did not do _that_.

“Retractable fangs,” he explained. “They’re common with ghosts.”

“ _Retractable fangs?!_ ” she was off-put by that, but the fantasy “nerd” in her _loved_ it.

“Yes,” he smirked. “Why don’t you scream it loud enough for the Mansons to hear.”

Christine mouthed silently the words like she was screaming them at full volume. She sat down her butterbeer and stood up on her chair. Cupping her hands to her mouth, she mouthed “retractable fangs” once more before letting a little laughing snort out. She stepped down before the situation got out of hand. Besides, it would be mortifying to have her peers find out she broke a leg by being an idiot.

Vlad laughed and had a hand on his forehead as she finished stepping onto the floor. Even after all these years, they could connect closely. Granted, it was because of how they were separated, and yes Vlad and she had changed as people, but they were still siblings. Of course, the fact Vlad saved her hide only furthered reforging the bond they had as kids.

“So,” she trailed off.

“No I haven’t bitten anyone,” he huffed. “Unlike you.”

A hand slapped her forehead. She had been a biter when she was a little child- but that wasn’t what she was going to ask. He’d already told her he wasn’t half vampire-ghost. Just half-ghost, not a literal blood-sucking creature of the night. She _wa_ s going to ask is if he still accidentally bit his lip with those tiny daggers.

After finishing breakfast they headed to the basement. Otherwise known to Christine as her brother’s secret lair. She didn’t add the word supervillain aloud loud at all, but the thought crossed her face. Vlad rolled his eyes and let it go. It was probably better for now.

Clawed gauntlets rested in holders. Now _those_ were drawing her attention. Imagine if she could fight ghosts with those… Overkill, that was overkill. Still, she wanted a closer look at them. Even closer. Now she stood in front of them.

As a mature woman, she knew it was unwise to fiddle with inventions she didn’t understand. As his sister, she knew not to mess with his stuff, at least not _this_ stuff. Yet as his sister she couldn’t believe he’d made all of this. Her hand touched the glass, not meaning to open the hidden door to the case.

“Don’t touch those.” Vlad’s head whipped around. “Don’t.”

She held her hands back and made it clear they weren’t touching the gauntlets. Vlad walked over and closed the case, locking it with a plasmic touch to the glass. He sighed and looked at them with a fleeting glance. Worry left as quickly as it came and he showed her all his inventions. After all, he’d been excited to hear the non-ghostly research she had done on blood blossoms.  
  
“A taser?” she asked.

Vlad drug her away carefully by the arm so she wouldn’t accidentally shock him with it. Knowing his luck, she would. This place was not sister-proofed. Christine realized that and she hid a silent laugh with her hand, she’d go into his room and snoop when he wasn’t home. Oh, he’d know she had snooped, but it was still fun.

“A smoke b-” Vlad gently shoved scooted her away from _that_ invention, which he had meant to dismantle long before now.

Vlad wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he had to child-proof the lab so to speak. Make it secure from annoying little sisters fiddling with inventions they shouldn’t. She was a mature woman, okay she was somewhat mature, but most of his inventions weren’t exactly safe. A realization of this hit her fairly early. As much as she hated to admit it, Vlad was a supervillain. Make that a reforming supervillain is he had any say.

“So you’re immune to your tech?” she asked.

Vlad stepped back as she tried to thump him on the forehead. The bracelets flared with a bright light for a second as his hand touched them. Christine made a note to flick him only when he didn’t expect it. Otherwise, he’d just go intangible. A brat at heart, even if she was a grown woman.

“Unfortunately no.” he crossed his hands behind his back and added, “but normally I don’t use my plasm.”

It took a few seconds for that last part to register. He’d used his plasm in these bracelets. To use is _His plasm_ … _For her?_

“Did it hurt?” she worried.

“Of course not.” he looked into her concerned eyes, “If the process did cause pain, it would be worthwhile to bear for you, Christine.”

She knew she had to adjust to all of him- including his ghost half. Finding out ghosts were real was hard enough, but for Spectra to be real… No, ghosts weren’t some nameless enemy. Vlad was half-ghost and that didn’t mean he wasn’t a monster. He _wasn’t_. She knew it.

“Transform.” she softly demanded.

Black rings swept around Vlad and Masters became Plasmius. Christine closed her eyes and breathed in- some days she was fine with Plasmius and others, she was nervous. Not just of him, either. If Vlad could work on whatever it was that he needed to, she could work on being less unsettled by his other half. Because he was still her brother. He was still family.

Vlad tried to keep his Plasmius mannerisms to a minimum. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Blue eyes looked into red ones and, somehow, she relaxed. Vlad was still Vlad. Phantom and she were worlds apart in their view of him. Phantom, had he ever got a glimpse at the real Vlad underneath? Or had Phantom only saw the man on the outside?

“Christine,” the name filled the room with a ghostly echo and he cleared his throat, making the words return to normal when he spoke, “it’s going to take time.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I shouldn’t be afraid of _you_.”

Vlad Plasmius had never heard a human voice say those words without malice before that day. Then again, those who had met Plasmius hadn’t known Masters before the accident. At least, if they didn't know his secret. Christine figured he was scared Jack and Maddie would turn on him and maybe it was better, for now, that she assumed that. It was only part of the truth...

“You’re not,” he assured her.

She let her mind focus on his voice. It was practically the same, save for when he let spectral qualities alter it. His voice, his voice was the same. Even though he could reach beyond what humans were capable of, he wasn’t as changed as many would assume. What hurt most was knowing he carried most of his pain _alone_ for all these years.

He finished, “You’re afraid _for_ me.”

She nodded. Vlad knew enough about her to be a source of strength, someone to turn to when the chaos came. Lean on each other as they had as kids. They were still the Masters for all time. Whether ghosts or existed not.

Hair darker than what his hair had been before the accident, yet it was black hair all the same. Maybe he was her older brother, maybe he was the one with powers, Protecting him is something she still had to do. Just because she couldn’t fix the past didn’t mean she was powerless to act now.

She walked up the stairs with Vlad in thought. He blended the two sides when he was in the privacy of his home. Maybe she was reading too much into this now, but part of her was drawn to the psychoanalysis. Even if it drove him up the wall just a little. Did ghosts have different psychology or was it their ectobiology side affecting their thinking?

“I know that face, you’re in that prodding psychology mindset.” he rolled his eyes. “Now I know how Daniel feels.”

“Hey,” she held out the word, “I put up with you monologuing at three AM.” 

“I was in the basement- you should have been asleep on the _third_ floor.” he huffed.

That’s when a knock at the front door came. His form shifted to humanity again. Both of them hoped it was their dad, and yet the little fact Vlad was a halfa wouldn’t be easy to tell dad. Maybe it’d go okay. Maybe. Dad loved them both but… 

He didn’t believe in ghosts were real. Yet he was coming here, to the most haunted town on _Earth_. Vlad and Christine tried to warn him over the phone. Oh, they were fine with him visiting Amity, but it was the ghosts that had them worried. Naturally, their dad figured his kids were pulling his leg.

It was the Fentons at their door. Well, Jack and Maddie since it was early afternoon. As zealous as they were about catching and “researching” ghosts, they honestly cared about others. In their own avid and overbearing way. However, she did not enjoy the fact that a “vacuum cleaner” was attached to her hair with little warning. Stepping outside was a mistake today.

“Is this necessary?” she blew her bangs away from her face.

“Of course!” Jack had that ghost-hunting passion in his voice. “No spook is going to use Vladdie’s little sister as a meat-puppet.”

If it was going to help them feel better then she was alright with all the procedures. As long as they weren't _too_ extreme. Vlad was trying to put on a mask like he was fine. However, in Christine’s mind, it wasn’t as bad as the “I-have-to-suck-up-to-the-paparazzi” face. Thankfully, she didn’t know _how_ he managed it, he’d set it up to where they’d mostly leave her alone for the time being.

“No signs of overshadowing,” Maddie looked over at Jack. “but I’m picking up traces of spectral manipulation.”

“I can handle that,” Vlad put in calmly in a formal tone.

“This could affect you too,” Maddie scolded with Jack butting in. “the spook could by trying to control you through Christy.”

“Jack. Maddie.” Christine rolled her eyes.

Vlad said he had taken care of it. Now she didn’t know what that, but she didn’t want to ask. It was probably better that she _didn’t_. Should she be concerned? Yeah, but there was the little problem that Christine couldn’t do much at the moment. Besides, she knew that it was a horrible idea to go into detail when Jack and Maddie were here.

Removing the Fenton-extractor was the uncomfortable part, but she didn’t lose any hair. This time, at least. The scan for internal ectoplasm, done with a little medical-wand type device, showed up negative. External plasm was a different story, but it was only atmospheric based. Vlad cut the testing short out of frustration and impatience; he could only forebear so many unnecessary procedures when he had already ensured her well-being last evening.

“I assure you I can provide the necessary means to protect her,” he spoke in a semi-forced calm. 

“Like those bracelets that let her fight ghosts!” Jack exclaimed.

Well, they _were_ cool after all. Not as secretive as the necklace she used to have, but the bracelets worked. Turns out Jack and Maddie had wrist rays that were long-distance weapons against ghosts. Vlad was ready to admit, however, that her aim was “lacking.”

No, Vlad. Her aim was worse than Jack Fenton’s. It was more than “lacking.” He’d think it in the back of his mind and perhaps dare to mutter it half-consciously in private after she had almost shot him for the fifth time. It was something that ghosts and humans didn’t know about her, and Vlad preferred to keep it that way.

A car pulled up. Grey and an older model, and all heads turned to see it stop. A man climbed out holding a cane. Greying hair, but it could still be called brown, and the same blue eyes as the siblings standing next to the ghost hunters. A weary look met the four from the man.

Yet he smiled at his kids. He smiled at the Fentons. Either he didn't see a ghost yet or the first ghost he had met was Phantom. By the grin on his face, not even his own kids could tell. The twinkle didn't give it away either. Regardless of what had happened on the drive here, he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is, Mr.Masters senior, Vlad's dad ^^


	10. Centuries

Vlad and Christine were over there before the two Fentons. Both of them knew how hard this would be on him since they weren’t used to ghosts their whole life. It wasn’t bashing Jack and Maddie, but being ghost hunters was natural for them. Almost like a dolphin in the sea. For her dad, that was far from the truth.

“Ghosts,” Alfred Masters broke the silence. “Ghosts are real.”

“Let’s go inside,” Vlad spoke as both kids were supporting him under his arms out of worry he’d collapse.

Mr.Masters nodded more clearly than any of them expected. Yet he didn’t complain about it for once as his kids walked him inside. Jack and Maddie looked torn, locked in place by waves of emotion. A look from Mr.Masters senior let them know he didn’t bear any grudge, even if they all knew the reunion wouldn’t be exactly smooth.

“Let me catch my whits for today, and tomorrow you youngin’s can come over.” a calm and friendly, but weary voice met them.

The door closed behind the three. A few minutes later the Fentons were driving away far too controlled for it to go unnoticed. While on the couch sitting next to her dad, she soon had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Hoping he’d recover from the sudden revelations with the least trouble as possible.

Vlad shifted on his feet for a second as if he wanted to tell dad _the secret_ so they could just get it over with. He sat down on the other side of his father. It felt as if the gravity was different than sharing this between siblings. Dad needed time to adjust slowly, right? 

He let out a breath and looked around to his kids. Christine beamed at him, Vlad smiled warmly, but with closed lips. Christine shot him a concerned look when her dad glanced at his feet; how the heck were they going to handle not blowing this? Vlad mouthed a “I’ve got this, don’t worry.”

So the process began to try and slowly ease him into the world of ghosts. To debate when, and not if, they would tell dad his son was half-ghost. Hiding it forever was _not_ an option at all. Both knew that they had to let their father know sometime. Preferably sooner, rather than later.

Even at forty, they would be prepared to lie. Vlad never had to own up to anyone who could “do anything.” The public? Lie. The town? Cover it up. Fentons? Never mention halfas. Family? Terrified him. It wasn’t because of the dumb inside jokes at his expense, either.

The two had silent conversations. Not that they _wanted_ to hide it, at least on Christine’s side, but they had to. At least, Vlad made it clear he was _not_ ready to tell dad. A slight panic was in Vlad’s eyes when she mouthed ‘just tell him’, almost like he’d done something unspeakable.

A snippet here, a glare, and stuck out tongue from Christine showed that she was not as mature as one should expect her to be. Yes, they were siblings, Compared to her brother, she was “horribly unclassy.” If someone would endeavor to say Mr. Masters wouldn’t really act like he has over the past few days, it’s something called reconnecting with a bratty younger sister.

As brother and sister, they tried to discuss ghostliness in the kitchen, quietly arguing. Vlad had to tell their dad _now_ before he found out about all of whatever-it-was Vlad was hiding. Waiting only made it _worse_ , as they had learned as kids. Then again, Vlad didn’t have to answer to many people anymore. Family would always be in that shrinking group of people he _did_ have to spill to.

“Vlad,” she hissed in the kitchen. “We have to tell him now.”

A look that pointed out that she was the younger one came. Yup, Vlad was annoyed. Christine had no idea how few people could see that look in the way she did. Billionaire mayor or halfa nemesis were options, but Christine could pick a third option, it came from her older brother who was _not_ perfect.

“No,” he hissed back strongly, his eyes darting to the living room for a moment. “You don’t understand Christine. Besides, you don’t know _everything_.”

“If this is about Maddie and Jack-” she began a little nervously, “Let dad hear it from **_you_** first, because they **will** find out.”

He stared at her for a long while. She didn’t know just how bad that was, her face was far more innocent about it than Vlad expected. She was thinking they were all three friends still. She couldn’t hold back a smirk at the memories. Not to mention all three of them having to keep _her_ from pulling a fool-hearted and soon yellow-bellied Scrappy Doo, even nowadays.

A warm smile came from her. “Admit it- you miss the antics. I know you’ve been eating, and stealing, fudge. Remember, Vlad, you don’t have to tell them alone.”

Vlad sighed a little and smiled at her. That smile like she was the most annoying person on _earth_ and he wouldn’t change that. Taking a few deep breaths, he placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder. It felt warmer than it should have, not cold like a ghost. It was warm.

“I will.”

His had grew hotter than a human hand should be, thanks to his ghost powers The Plasmius Maximus was a God-send considering Vlad couldn’t self-suppress the temperature aspect of his core. Ghostly cores were something Christine didn’t understand well at all. All that she knew, Vlad had told her. Not feeling his core was _at least_ unpleasant for him, aside from his method of suppression.

Vlad gripped a little too hard for a second as he shocked himself with that “taser” and suppressed his core. The heat faded to a human level with him letting out a sharp noise- he hadn’t had to use this so much before. She had to figure out a way to make it painless for him. Now getting him to let her help was another story since he was stubborn. So was she.

“It's fine,” he explained. “it's necessary pain.”

“Why did you make that?” she asked. “Ghost hunters?”

The sister of Vlad Masters didn't know he had lied by nodding. His warm smile had to cover up what was going on in his mind. Vlad knew how to lie far too well, but in a rare moment, the Chessmaster’s lie was without schemes in mind. She knew the signs of lying, but if she could tell he was, she assumed it was for a completely different reason. After living so long in the past, both of them didn’t want to lose the present they had found.

“That was one reason.”

That’s when their dad cleared his throat to let them know he was in the room.

Mr. Masters stared at his kids. Christine had a no-we-weren’t-up-to-anything face that was see through as glass, but Vlad managed to pull off a front of deceit. Until their dad started to question Christine. She was _horrible_ at lying. Vlad knew not to butt in too far when their father was asking _Christine_. Their dad knew she stank at lying too.

 _Well_ she thought in anticipation, _maybe dad doesn’t know what we mean by core, but ‘ghost powers’ are dead give-away._

“Christine, you kids are up to something.” he paused and waited for an answer.

“Um,” her voice withered. “We are?”

Not convincing at all. Vlad wanted to facepalm so bad, and he did. Christine couldn’t shoot him a look, but she saw Vlad rolled his eyes at her. Their dad looked at them knowing they were doing _something_ , knowing they were stalling. Even with Vlad pulling off smooth lies, he couldn’t get mad at Christine- she had several revelations in the span of only a week. 

“My cane?” he asked. “What did you kids do _this_ time?” then he cracked a smile.

She and Vlad let out a breath. Still, he could have heard those two certain words. If he had, he wasn’t saying anything. For whatever reason. She was being paranoid again.

“We just put anti-ghost material on it dad.” Christine relaxed instantly. “For self-defense.”

“Father,” Vlad began gently. “It’s dangerous-”

“I'm not _that_ old you two.” he huffed.

He tapped his cane on the floor a little and gave a gentle, but discerning stare at his kids. Christine knew he would have assumed they’d done something childish. It didn’t matter if Vlad was a billionaire mayor and she was a high school psychologist; they would always be young in his mind. The bratty troublemakers of the family. They still _were_ and they _loved_ it some days. Now that they were together, the “Mad Masters” would re-emerge.

“Although, that woman that broke into your house is something.” he gave a huff of contempt. “Anyone with sense would know not to do _that_. No charges eh?”

“Blackmail,” Vlad drawled. “She can ruin my life if I reveal who she is.”

Mr.Masters rasped his cane against the ground again and shook his head; wondering what it could be. He didn’t know why she was after Vlad and he _certainly_ didn’t know just how dangerous she was. The fact she seemed like she wasn’t afraid to make open threats despite Vlad knowing who she was. She could out him easily. That’s why Vlad insisted not to press an investigation…

Christine saw their dad look at Vlad. Normally she got that look as a kid, and that wasn’t good, by the way. With Vlad being rich of course people would try to blackmail him. Now someone toting high-tech weaponry with blackmail was different. Her dad didn’t know that, obviously.

“Son, does it involve Christine?” their dad asked.

“Not this time,” he was actually telling the truth. “She didn’t do anything.”

“Did you?” his dad stared at Vlad dead in the eyes

Vlad couldn't look his dad in the eye and lie. He could lie to the public, lie to this town and lie to his college friends, but lying to his dad? Even Vlad Masters had his fears. As his sister, Christine knew he wouldn’t scream them to the world. Even before the half-ghost supervillainry he was a little cocky, smug and- the point is some of his not-so-great traits were around beforehand. 

“Yes.” he winced _hard_ as he had to own up, supereffective hit to his ego.

It did _not_ take a psychologist to see that. Oh, she had an ego too, but his just went unchecked for this long. She just knew how not to let it spill out in the wrong place. That was her ego calling, wasn’t it? Maybe she wasn’t as well off as she thought.

“What?” his dad expected an answer.

“Not in front of Christine.” Vlad groaned. “I’m not a _child_.

“Neither is she.” Mr.Masters stared at Christine. “Be mature.”

_Since when am I not- okay, I get it. I’m not always mature. Really dad? I know not to do anything dumb right now. Will I be a brat at something small? Yes. Ooookay, now I’m remembering why you’re saying that. Oh my word that was dumb. For me and Vlad. Never doing that again._

“I, well,” Vlad decided to halfway lie. “A business partnership sour.”

_“Went sour?” what does that mean Vlad? You’re half-ghost and she wanted to shoot you with a blaster. She broke in, scared the ever-living crud out of me, and said something about Danny Phantom. Is she after him too or what? She needs to calm down. How bad can it be Vlad, how bad can it be?_

_What, it’s not like you went Lord Voldemort or Darth Vader on everyone. Right? Right. I’m monologuing in my head now, but at least I don’t do it at 3 am. I’m not perfect, but still. 3 am? Wait- how much of the conversation did I miss? Trees and Lions..._

“Son,” his dad raised a brow. “That wasn’t what I was expecting. I’m getting the idea you have a run-away _daughter_?”

Christine snapped to attention, “You have a daughter and you never told me?” her voice was unintentionally shrill. “By the Lion **_Vlad_** why did you never tell us?”

Needless to say Christine lost her cool over that. Was she overreacting for the time, yes, but Vlad had reason not to tell her right away. He knew she’d react like this. Mordor’s fire if he was going to tell them what he really did to her, and Christine had no idea her dad was only sorta, kinda right. 

He managed to speak without betraying all the baggage. “The situation is not that simple, Christine.”

“And Frodo is a battle-axe wielding elf,” she growled and before turning her voice gentle. “We’ll help bring her home.”

According to Vlad a disagreement turned into a fight, words were said that shouldn’t have come from his mouth, and soon afterward she ran off. Along with the fact he couldn’t say anything full-scale due to the Huntress, _and the fact that his daughter was part-ghost,_ but insisted he had done what he could to find her. So the three made a plan to bring Danielle home, while two of them had no idea the truth was hardly what they assumed.

“You want to look in the _ghost_ dimension?” their dad gawked. 

“Father, she could have ended up there.” Vlad was dead serious “This _is_ Amity Park.”

Maybe Vlad had been looking there more than on Earth… So dad would stay at the house, Vlad would be in the ghost zone and she would take to the streets. Now why he wanted to keep it quiet on Earth was alarming. Vlad pulled her aside before her thoughts dwelled on it too much. Oh, he had an answer for her alright.

“She has ghost powers,” he whispered. “If I make it known, the word will spread like wildfire. Not _all_ my enemies know she’s a halfa.”

Danielle was his _part-ghost_ daughter. No wonder he had been searching in the zone more than on Earth. No wonder he could only say so much. No wonder he never told them. There had to be _some_ way he could get the word out and protect her… Christine felt her head throb. Nothing in her college education or training ever spoke about ghosts.

When a child was normally in danger, ghost hunters never entered the equation. Dangerous persons were one thing. Ghost hunters who were scattered abroad and could _know_ he was half-ghost, and his daughter was too, were something else… Phantom had to know this already. Right? How could he _not_?

* * *

It was by the Skulk and Lurk that she saw Phantom. Who by the way was busy in a fight with a robotic ghost. _TWACK!_ Laying on the ground and in more pain than she thought she would be in, she found Phantom laying on top of her. Great. She was _stuck_ in the middle of a ghost fight. The ghost was sparking and crackling as if he had a short, not many shorts in his circuitry.

“You’ll pay whelp!” his rockets sputtered for a few seconds before they flared, and he was off.

“Great first I break the tin-can and now I break Fruitloop’s sister...” Phantom managed to float off her without worsening the pain.

Ghosts were light, relatively, so it hadn’t actually broken anything. She thought so for him at least. He hauled her up by the arm and she dusted herself off a little. Not that it did anything to her otherwise clean clothes and there was no one in the area for her to save face. Phantom looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a bit and silently asked if she was seriously doing that.

“My back…” she winced as she pressed her hands against her back and when she stretched she heard a crraaaack.

Hissing in through her teeth, she realized she wasn’t exactly impressive. Hang on, he called Vlad a fruitloop? Was this some kind of inside joke or what? Never mind that. She had a _child_ she needed to find, who could be out _alone in this haunted town_. 

“Have you seen,” she winced as pain sprang through her back. “Danielle?”

Phantom stared at her dead in the eyes and he couldn’t hold back the flashing glow, “What?”

Phantom wouldn’t actually hurt her, even if he hated Vlad. Right? Surely he wouldn’t hurt a child. No, this was just the panic. He was one of the good guys.

Toxic green eyes were back to normal, to Christine’s relief. A slightly faster heartbeat wasn’t just because of her missing niece… That night with Spectra, she learned that these bracelets would do nothing if she couldn’t fight. In all reality, she was still at the ghosts' mercy.

Right at her eye level the ghostly boy floated. The air around him was chilled and Miss Masters felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, along with goosebumps. Thanks be in Narina for long sleeves...

“Please,” she spoke quietly “she’s Vlad’s daughter.”

Phantom looked at the ground with eyes aglow again. A scowl had shifted to a look that Christine didn’t expect. Worry mingled with something that she couldn’t exactly figure out. As if something darker had gone on before now, as if something horrible had happened. A cold knot almost formed in her stomach at his next words.

“You only know what he tells you…” Phantom spoke as if he was sympathetic; he looked up into her eyes again, with a calmer yet still glowing gaze. “Don’t trust everything he says, even if he is your brother.”

“What?” Christine was stunned. “What do you mean?” her voice rose in volume but remained softer than normal.

Phantom looked as if he wanted to tell her everything that was going on and yet he never could bear to be the one. As if something _nightmarish_ had occurred. Almost as if he were thinking of his own death. Emotional iron seared into Christine for a second as memories of Vlad’s illness flooded back.

 _Deathly pale skin, glowing blue eyes, and a disease utterly grim. It felt like acid was in his veins some days and a white-hot fire pain would burn his skin._ At least, that’s how he described it after her violin performance in the mansion. _Yet at the time he never told me how bad it had hurt… By the Lion did Phantom_ **_die_ ** _of ecto acne?_

“H-hey!” he stuttered.

Rapid breathing and a heart-racing heart befell her. The air temperature dropped further, contrasting with Phantom’s rising concern. Then the ghost gripped her shoulders. Pupils widened and she took in a sudden gasp as the cold of his hands shocked her back into reality. Steady breathing and a gradually relaxing heart rate replaced the panic that was before.

“If I break you Vlad will throttle me.” he nervously joked and then his voice fell into quiet seriousness. “What was that?”

_No, he couldn't have. He didn't die like that. Breathe Christine, breathe._

“I-” she swallowed and paused to keep her voice from shaking. “Remembered Vlad’s accident…”

Phantom fell deathly silent. Two toxic eyes softened and actually offered some sort of consoling, and seemed to understand some of what she felt. A knot returned and threatened to lodge in her throat now. He was still a teenage ghost.

For a few moments the mask was lifted off of Christine’s face and a cosmos of emotion met Phantom. Sadness, fear, hope, happiness, regret- fathoms of worry. Phantom, though he didn’t mean to, exchanged the same look with her. Both of them had been through far too much at a young age. At once, both of them resumed the invisible mask of acting like it was all okay.

“I promise I’ll keep her safe,” he paused. “I can’t promise I’ll bring her to Vlad.”

In a moment Phantom was gone, leaving Christine to only guess why Phantom would keep a daughter away from her father. 

* * *

Three of the Masters’ family made their way into Fenton works. Their dad didn’t know Vlad’s secret yet either, so this was going to be interesting. Jack and Maddie couldn’t help but grin when they saw Mr.Masters. Yes, a while after the accident there had been issues. Nowadays, though, bygones are bygones with the Masters siblings’ father and Vlad’s college friends.

“Fudge was as good as always Jack,” Alfred Masters laughed as he gave Jack Fenton a gentle slap on the back. 

After everyone was seated, Mr.Masters looked around. Christine smiled as he shook his head and quietly muttered. Her dad was probably muttering something like “I’m not this old,” or “You kids shouldn’t be this grown.” Vlad was- well she knew part of why he didn’t seem the most comfortable. Though, he did hide it well.

It wasn’t an easy discussion, on whether to bring up Danielle. In short, Vlad said he “had it covered.” The way he said that left a comfort with her, sort of. “Taken care of it” when talking about Spectra creeped her out. Either way, those excuses barely worked on their dad. Pushing the matter with Vlad was not a smart idea either. Besides the whole half-ghost part was everpresent.

“So what did you do to the horrible spook that hurt Jazz and Christy?” Jack asked.

He didn’t stutter or hesitate. Yet Christine didn’t fully trust his answer. Oh, Vlad cared about her without a doubt. He _actually_ did. That's what made what he said unlikely- he wouldn’t just roll over the chance to get back at the monster of their childhood.

“It wasn’t a wise idea to have her in either of our homes, so I relinquished her to a more secure custody.”

_Vlad, no you didn’t. You might be able to pull the wool over my eyes to some things, but on this, you aren’t fooling me._

Jack and Maddie bought it, Jazz and Danny didn’t know what to think, and Mr.Masters was disturbed with the idea of Spectra being real. (He’d discovered it yesterday and he was just as unnerved over finding out as Christine was.) No one wanted to bring it up in front of the Fentons. Jack and Maddie, though no fault of their own, didn’t realize that.

“You mean the Guys in White?” Maddie frowned.

Vlad waved his hand in the air as if to say “sort of.” The man would never do that. No, he wouldn’t put a specific someone he knew in danger. It was complicated enough as it was, ghostliness of Vlad aside. Then there was Spectra’s haunting, and the Huntress’ grudge, and Danielle going missing… A Fenton and Guys and White feud wasn’t what they needed. Too late Christine, there was already one sort of going on.

“No, independently owned.” he put in.

The Fentons decided to let it go, for now, knowing he wasn’t wanting to press the matter. What came up next wasn’t much better. Still on Spectra. Something that was long before Danny and Jazz. Those two didn't need to hear the recounting until some things were worked out.

“Kids, why don’t you go upstairs?” Maddie suggested. 

With protest from Danny and Jazz, they headed upstairs. A heavy quiet fell as five adults remembered a time that was tinted in different colors for everyone in some way. No one wanted the kids to hear this, not yet. When the silence grew too much, they spoke. Four adults assumed they were unintruded. 

“You knew she was real and never told us?” Christine whispered, looking to Jack, Maddie, and Vlad.

For the first time in years, the Wisconsin trio was on the same page. The three exchanged glances. A wince, a bitter grimace, and a sad look were worn by the three. There was no perfect choice they could have made and everyone knew it. No one wanted to accept that it was the way it should have been by any means.

“Kids…” Mr.Masters put a hand to his forehead and looked at the other four dead in the eyes. “I made a mistake. If I had enough sense-”

“Dad,” Christine cut him off sharply and placed her hand on top of his, “I was terrified enough as it was. Perhaps forbidding the Fentons from being around me may have been the wrong choice, but you didn’t know. Jack and Maddie were unsure themselves- until I mentioned the smoke.”

“We didn’t tell you the spook was real,” Jack trailed off uneasily and after pulling her hood and goggles off, Maddie finished. “You were scared enough as it was. Besides, what else did we have besides blood blossoms?”

“So this is why you all want to rip practically every ghost apart molecule by molecule?” Vlad breathed out and looked at his two college friends sincerely, “because of what _she_ ” the word came out as a snarl, “did to us?”

They nodded and held their gaze on Vlad. Mr.Masters looked sadly at Vlad and Christine gripped his hand tightly. Christine saw it click for Vlad as his gaze darted around to all the faces. They _knew_ and he’d never said a word about it. They knew.

 **“** Son...” Mr.Masters gave Vlad a hug. "you could have told me."

“Vladdie-” Jack couldn’t hold it in as tears collected in his eyes.

“Vlad.” Maddie was sympathetic to him, instead of the usual distrust.

“Vladdles,” Chirstine hugged him tight, “I had to tell Jack and Maddie that she hurt you too. I couldn’t keep _that_ a secret.”

Vlad looked like he’d swallowed gall for a moment, and then smiled weakly at the fact that everyone believed what he had hidden for a long time so easily. They were all going to be okay. After years, _years_ of not being sure, they knew for certain Spectra haunted Vlad too. A red glow almost entered her brother’s eyes for a moment for he had suffered _enough_ at her hands.

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” his voice cracked, “but I hope you allow me amends for what I’ve done...”

“Of course Vladdie,” Jack reassured.

All of them felt the weight in the room shifting moods as a kaleidoscope, joy, sorrow, regret, bitterness… It was all a maelstrom they were caught in long ago by no intention of their own. Now, the next generation was forced into it. More than Christine knew.

The Fentons’ eyes widened and Vlad gripped Christine’s shoulder consolingly. The woman tensed at the look on the Fentons’ face. Something was wrong, she knew it. No time to prepare her remained. All they could do was tell her as gently as possible…

“Christy-” Maddie was gentle and handed up a news article clipping of Spectra, not knowing how to word it.

A long stare met the piece of paper from her. A hand crumpled it and bitter tears collected in hurt and flaming eyes. Something between a rage-filled scowl and a grieving grimace spread, and in a gut reaction she waded the article into a ball. If she could have she would have _burned_ it.

“Spectra **_what?!_ ** **”** her voice growled and shot up in a shrill of anger.

She felt fear and anger swamp over her. That someone could have been killed, that these kids had suffered when they thought “Penelope” cared about them. The same hardened and cold look Vlad wore before she had arrived crossed her face as she scanned the room. Breaking, she had had _enough_ of this pain.

“If it wasn’t for _her,_ ” she spat and growled sharply, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white.

“Sweetheart,” Mr.Masters carefully and softly warned, “vengeance won’t get you anywhere.”

Christine had to hold back the venom in her eyes before looking at her dad. She took deep breaths and tried to refocus. It sort of worked, she still felt the burning, blazing rage in her bones. At least she wasn’t going to act in spite for the time being. A hand brushed a tiny silver cross and she let out a sigh. Mom wouldn’t want her to turn into something cruel and cold…

“Look at me Christine,” Vlad put both hands on her shoulders and waited until they locked eyes. “If nothing else, do it out of love- not hate.”

Silence the room and Maddie crossed her arms and sighed, breaking the silence. Vlad’s hands moved off Christine’s shoulders and he turned his gaze to Maddie. Her eyes met Vlad’s, but Christine had no idea why her face was like _that_. What did he do? Maddie never looked at him in such a disgusted way before. Maybe it was it what Spectra caused.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t just forget everything Vlad,” she was a little miffed. “But what Christine told us explained a good part of it.”

“What did you say, exactly?” Vlad was wary now of just how much she had said.

Christine let the paper fall to the floor, she didn’t want to look at it anymore, “The shadow ghost that tormented me after the accident didn’t just go after me.” she had to swallow. “She went after you- and you were trying your best to make her target you instead of me. To keep her away from your family and friends.”

Little did she know, Phantom had heard every word. The kids were called back down and even if they needed to know the past, no one knew how to even begin to tell them. _They_ didn't know how to handle it. All they knew is that, finally, maybe healing could start. Hopefully, history wouldn’t repeat itself. 

Forget trying to hide it- the kids knew something was up with Vlad and they needed to know sooner or later.

“Um, what did you guys talk about?” Danny asked.

Uncomfortable hesitation was broken by Vlad of all people. The kids had no idea he was the Wisconsin Ghost, to her knowledge. She assumed they didn’t know. Oh how wrong she was. The look in Danny’s eyes betrayed that _something_ deeper was going on here.

“The accident,” he kept his voice calm and even.

Christine Masters was never told there were two of them. The Ghost Portal Incident, the Ghost Portal Accident, there was only one in her mind. At the moment she resolved to explain to Phantom what he’d gone through. Little did she know that Phantom had heard every word. No one had told her Fenton and Phantom were one and the same. Except for one.

So they started to at least start explaining the aftermath of Vlad's accident. The Fenton siblings saw the broken man behind the front he had kept up for so long. The front designed to keep them from knowing something darker. Originally made to protect those he loved, that very front had been turned against him. For perhaps the first time, they saw the Vlad Masters that Christine could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> (This chapter's title was a nod to the Fall Out Boy song of the same name)


	11. Mishandled Memories

The stars were something Phantom loved. Even if they were dulled in some places by the city lights, Christine found they brought calm to her. She breathed in and let out a long soft sigh. A heart that had been shattered, faux-healed and then resurrected couldn’t take so much in one week. No one used invincible to describe her.

No one slept in the Masters house. Right now, Vlad worked on ghost research, or so he said, and her father sat beside her. He’d heard her get up and being her dad, he knew something was up. Here she could let the weariness show, here she didn’t have to keep it in. Aslan knows she couldn't anymore.

Pressure built in her chest as she wanted to tell her dad everything, but she _couldn’t_. Vlad didn’t want to tell him yet. It hurt, with a tight sharp feeling. On top of that teetered the fact she needed more than a three day weekend to cope, recover, or whatever she needed to call it. The weariness showed on her face now, and she looked far older than her. The stars twinkled all the same.

“Dad?” she asked. “Are they going to let me come back?” 

For a while, the silence rested thick. It grew and grew like fog and added to what she felt. Certified, sure, but she had no idea what to do for her health when she struggled neck-deep in all of what the move figuratively and literally brought. An older man looked into her eyes sympathetically. Comfort still came from the fact her dad understood it _hurt_.

“Sweetie,” he sighed. “I have no idea. All I know is you care about those kids.”

A muffled sound of agreement came from her as she looked at the ground. Having no idea whatsoever what to do, she found herself fiddling with a stray leaf on the porch. No win-win answer existed, no matter what it’d hurt someone. Any option had risk and she couldn’t make the decision. Vlad couldn’t either, considering he’d pull strings to sway decisions.

 _If I come back on Monday there’s no telling if my judgment is sound. If I don’t, I’ll be paranoid. I’ll be scared whatever happens will be my breaking point. I just can’t sit around and do nothing. I **can’t**_. 

Her eyes drifted to the sky and to the stars. With any luck, Phantom rested right now. She wanted him to get some peace for once; she knew _she_ wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. If ghosts could sleep, let him have some sleep. He deserved it.

A small flame grew in her once more. A leaf hit the ground as her fist tightened, and she stared harder into the sky. The Masters family lay broken and shattered, but they were mending. Rising like a phoenix, they would come back stronger. No one, especially not _Spectra_ would push them around anymore.

 _Spectra you_ **_fool_** _, you realize he’ll avenge me. If I just look the other way when he decides to “take care” of you no one would fault me. Is it right? Perhaps not, but no matter what you’ll pay. Even if I’m crumbling from the inside out._

“You two were just kids,” her dad sighed.

Now, even with all that Amity meant, she longed to be back in her childhood. Just her, Vlad, and her parents back then. Their cousin, aunt, and uncle would visit for Christmas, if not more, and they were family. Family still could be found then, but normal is what the past went by. Ghosts were their normal now and it would be okay.

Masters didn’t find trouble, trouble found them. The portal set her on edge before the accident. She knew, but yet she made that mistake. No one but Spectra and herself thought she could hold the blame. Even if Spectra sat on a throne of lies, but her parents kept her in reality. Especially her mom.

_“Honey, no one knew it would happen and no one wanted it to happen. It’s called an accident for a reason. He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, none of us do. If it means that much to you, I’ll let you go to the same college as Vlad did. As long as you don’t get near ghost hunting, I guess I can allow Vlad’s friends to be around you.”_

_She smiled and hugged her mom, who laughed and kissed her forehead. For the longest time, mom hugged her with both of them wanting Vlad to be home. Neither of them wanted the fleeting peace to end. It was priceless to just pretend for a moment everything could be normal again. When everything crumbled around them. It was then she decided to become a psychologist with her mom’s blessing..._

The stars were endless, vast, breathtaking. Countless specks of fire in the night sky twinkled on. Ghosts almost twinkled when their auras pulsed. If far enough away, appeared to be of the same, so it brought her comfort. Her mom just might be a ghost if they were fortunate, hiding among the stars, looking for her family.

“We all miss her,” her dad looked at the sky too.

_Mom gave me the advice. In pain and joy, mom knew what to say. She convinced me to tell my therapist everything I felt, encouraged me to become a school counselor, and even accepted the tattoo once she knew it was in memory of Vlad._

She smiled softly as her dad hugged her from the side lightly. Her age didn’t matter, hugs were always welcome from those she loved most. The stars twinkled as the moon slowly wandered across the sky and half asleep the two sat there in silence. Now came the first time this week she could fully rest from all that had happened, and for a moment or two, pretend life could be normal.

As she halfway dreamed and halfway roamed in her memories, she thought of Kansas. Her former residence nearly rivaled Amity in how strange it could be. That’s what gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, Vlad could be alive. Doubt and fear strangled it to a small spark and it rose like a phoenix when the meteor shower happened. A flash of resentment entered her eyes as she remembered her ex. With Spectra out of the way for the time, memories of him surged up.

_And she convinced me to break up with my boyfriend. Even if we loved each other, she helped me understand it was for the best. For both of us. After we broke up, when he found out Vlad was alive, he made sure I wouldn’t find out. He’s... He's not the same man anymore..._

Oh, he couldn’t keep the fact she had dated him from Vlad. He did _try_ but sooner or later, Vlad found out. With a wounded expression on her face, she looked at her dad. All of them should be happy right now, but it _hurt_. Her whole family all knew how he pulled the wool over their eyes. Once she’d come home, Vlad “accidentally” revealed that someone other than Spectra helped tear the Masters family apart.

“Go get some rest and then let off some steam later,” her dad advised. “Just make sure it’s _legal_.”

At that last word, she laughed, knowing he brought up Genevieve Bloodworth. Well, least that’s her maiden name. Now Christine hoped she could keep the fact Vlad had two identities from her friends, but not because she didn’t trust them. Mrs. Geniveve Ravencroft worked as a lawyer, who just so happened to be married to her other best friend. Who would sniff out Vlad’s lab in a cinch since earned a living as an architect.

_Well, Vlad, you better be ready to have my friends nosing in. They’re going to show up. Not if but when. Unlike my ex, they would have told me you were alive. That you were a halfa. That you were living half a life like I was, desperate to be together again._

Heading inside she tried to sleep, after making sure her dad got inside alright. (Much to his protest of him being fine and that he wasn’t _that_ old.) After a while, she fell into a light slumber. No dreams and no dreams came, sadly. What seemed like moments later, a soft mewing sounded. A certain cat gradually meowed, and louder, and louder.

“Let me sleep…” she groaned, _I’m probably not going to work Monday but still..._

Paws landed on the bed and a white cat walked right on top of her and stood on her chest. Her brother’s cat headbutted her face and meowed beggingly. She couldn’t ignore the pawing at her face and with a weak halfhearted sob she got up, knowing his cat would not take no for an answer.

Maddie, the cat, knew she got suckered in by animals. Shuffling down the stairs in search of chamomile tea, while resisting the urge to not feed his cat since Maddie needed to go on a diet, should be normal. A deep voice rose and fell in volume. Oh, it still normal for the Masters’ house when the resident supervillain monologued. His cat Maddie, Christine decided to call her Mimi at this point, wouldn’t pay attention to this habit of his anymore.

The clock on the wall read, surprise, three AM except on a Sunday now. Wait- he was talking _to_ someone. Slowly she crept down the stairs. Anyone else would be having a death-wish doing this, especially if they were hunting him. Please, Vlad, don’t throttle the Huntress for breaking in.

Easing the ajar door open, she knew it had only begun. Taking the stairs one at a time, stepping softly and almost too slowly she made her way down to his lab. Mimi pawed behind her, silently judging her owner. Vlad strode in great steps around the room as if he spoke to someone. Bracelets flared for a short bit, warning of a nearby ghost. In between paces of her brother roaming the room she saw a bound Phantom. Great Aslan! 

“Now where is Danielle?” he hissed.

“Look Fruitloop, why don’t you quit lying to your family.” he snapped.

 _Vlad wouldn’t lie to me unless he had to, right? He lied because the ghosts would come after us. Yeah, that’s why._ She tried to convince herself. _Maybe he doesn’t want us freaking out. Why_ **_kidnap_ ** _Phantom though? Oh my Alsan if dad finds this… Vlad, you are so-_

 **_Crreeaaaak_ ** **…** One of the stairs let out a long and clear sound to announce her presence. Vlad’s eyes flashed red and he swept his cape behind him as he strode to meet her. Dramatics from the drama king himself earned an eye roll from the former smart mouth queen. Yet it worked to unsettle her, even if she got used to his ghost form. Annoyed scowling of this breed remained universal with Masters and Plasmius. A scowl reserved for annoying little sisters.

Mimi sat with her tail curled around her on the last stair. She narrowed her eyes and began to lick a paw as if to say “I told you so” to Christine. The white cat gave Vlad the stink-eye. Phantom in no way held back his laughter that Mimi indeed judged Vlad. She was a cat, but she certainly let her opinion be heard.

“You are supposed to be _asleep_.” he growled a little and then whirled around to Phantom, “I am not a fruitloop!”

“I needed some tea, okay?” she gave him an arched brow, placed a hand on her hip while the other leaned on the stairwell and her gaze slightly hardened in sternness, “I told you to leave him alone.”

Mimi sauntered over to Phantom and meowed at him softly. A not-so-subtle signal, but like Vlad went to be rude to his cat. It was all the excuse Christine needed, so she took the chance. Gently pushing him aside, she reached Phantom. As she muttered while her hand fiddled with the ecto rope, Vlad made an audible sign of displeasure. The woman saw that Vlad sneered at the child and in return shot him a glare.

 _Child, he’s a_ **_child_ ** _. Did he ever think this kind of behavior frightened Danielle enough to make her think she wasn’t safe here? Great Alsan, what if_ **_he_ ** _finds out she’s missing? Untie Phantom and ask him to protect her, even if she can’t come home safely._

A duplicate paced behind her, slowly getting closer. The ropes were halfway off Phantom when he motioned with his eyes for her to turn around. After taking a fleeting look behind her, a hand went to her temples and she sighed, trying to be mature. Sooner or later Phantom would see a sibling fight from her and Vlad, but Christine would prefer to avoid that. She lost bad enough when he didn’t have ghost powers...

Hands undid more rope coupled with a glance cast over her shoulder to keep an eye on Vlad. When she neglected to keep her guard up the copy vanished, floated over, and lifted her off the ground. Arms pinned at her sides, she let out a stifled scream of annoyance. He _always_ thought he had the right to boss her around. Kicking, even though others took it as childish, Christine Masters wouldn’t simply give in. A soft, short, smug laugh came from him. 

_You twit this isn’t funny, do you know how much we have to deal with right now? This is not helping!_ However, one word came out huffily, “Jerk.”

The floor rested under her feet again and she let out a soft breath. Phantom didn’t hear Vlad pour his heart and soul out, to her knowledge, and she knew for all that is good in Narnia that didn’t sound like her brother at all. What’s more, she didn’t even know how much Phantom knew about him. The Vlad she knew, that is.

With a snap of his fingers, the binds vanished and her brother, as Plasmius still, eyed the ghost. The strange expression the teen gave confused her as if Phantom didn’t know whether to punch Vlad or to show sympathy. A look he’d worn often towards Plasmius softened into a lighter frown. A small ghost ray from his pointer finger seared Vlad’s white boots to match his mood.

“That’s for kidnapping me,” Danny huffed, but let a smile spread when he fired a bolt fly from his hand at Vlad’s cape, “Second one’s on the house.”

A scowl crossed Vlad’s face and he shot at Phantom’s hair. A hand slapped her forehead as she had quite enough to deal with. Not to mention she needed to pass out for a long while to _sleep._ Phantom aimed at his horns, making them frizz. Before she could cover her mouth a stifled laugh escaped, earning her a new hairdo courtesy of her brother.

“Guys,” she put in a break within the banter, “I hate to be the joy kill but-”

Vlad stuck out his tongue out at her and plainly explained to Phantom that she worried a specific jerkwad would ruin her life. For a while, he remained respectful. Not respectful, but serious. Then, he wore something crossed between disdain and mocking as he introduced the person causing it. Not anyone Phantom would guess. “Years ago her crackpot boyfriend was,” Vlad swept his arm dramatically and stepped forward only to get cut off.

She hissed softly as a warning, “Dad’s coming!”

The basement door opened and Phantom shifted out of visibility; hand in hand, Vlad and she did the same. A cane rasped the stairs as their dad slowly made his way down. Sniggering softly, Vlad pressed his hand to the wall and a pinkish glow hid all the inventions in the floor. Heat filled her cheeks when she realized that Vlad had ways to prevent her from snooping.

“I’m too tired for this kids, go to bed,” he called halfway down the stairs. 

Transforming behind some furniture, he became visible and stepped out with Christine behind him. Phantom waited, probably wanting to leave unnoticed. Though, she wanted to stay back and apologize. With convincing from Vlad, meaning he told her to, she went up first. She knew Vlad had ways of sneaking back, perhaps even before Phantom could leave.

As she made her way up to her room Mimi mrrowed loudly and Vlad picked her up, scolding her. Mimi acted like she did nothing at all, and even tried to put a paw over his mouth to shut him up. Christine could barely stop herself loudly, but she did since Phantom could be behind them trying to get out unnoticed. A soft muffled laugh from the ghost himself gave Phantom away.

The three of them turned around to find nothing. Alfred shook his head and muttered about some ghosts having no respect for privacy, Vlad looked as if he’d expect nothing less from Phantom, and Christine let her hand give the Vulcan sign for “live long and prosper” since Phantom loved the stars.

All she knew was that Phantom needed to learn the proper way to annoy Vlad. Oh, he knew how to, but he did it in a way that asked for a fight. The way she annoyed him when she _wanted_ to make him mad as a kid. Now, even if it was dumb, she would call Vlad a “fruitloop” in front of Phantom. After all, he couldn’t _literally_ kill her.

As she made her way up to the second floor and then to the third, she could hear Vlad doting on his cat. Picking out the name Danielle, Christine understood that Mimi meant much to her brother. So she silently vowed to dote on the cat that decided to adopt her brother. Deep inside her, she knew that Mimi adopted Vlad and not the other way around.

Finally, she reached her room and closed the door, knowing that now she’d _have_ to take some time off, even if she couldn't have official medical leave. Setting her bracelets on the nightstand by her bed, she let out a yawn and proved that she did need to sleep. During her yawn, she failed to notice her bracelets flare. The blue mist swirled in the air of her room. Calm fell upon the woman, save for her last thought before sleep came.

_By the Lion, Vlad does not act like him!_

* * *

Lint Rollers could only do so much, and somehow, Mimi had gotten in her closet. Cat hair invaded her clothes. Thankfully, her formal wear missed the fur-spreading spree that a certain someone wanted to share. Cat hair clung to her blue jeans a little and hugged her gold-long sleeve tee. At least it would come off eventually, with a little effort, she had her outfit on with minimal cat hair.

Needless to say, the Phantom incident poked into her mind. Vlad, she hated to put it this way, acted like an idiot. If she had to stick her nose into his business to keep her students from being harmed by accident, then so be it. It’d keep her mind off of the problems she couldn’t do anything about right now anyway. For example, the fact burnt hair smell clung to their basement.

The pungent smell of ectoplasm reached her nose and ripped her from her thoughts. Agreeing with her expression, Vlad managed to cover his mouth and nose without starting to cough. This is one reason they labeled their food in separate containers, besides the fact that their tastes were dangerous to each other. Their dad, by all reason in her mind, would be awake when the smell got to his room. Try explaining the fact his son ate _ectoplasm_ as something normal...

Quickly pouring it into a drink thermos, Vlad tried to dispel the odor. With a flare, his energized plasm helped a little, but the real issue rested in his coffee. He winced as it tasted nasty, even to him. By the One Ring, it wasn’t at all like the drinkable light in Narnia.

That was safe, that was good for anyone to drink. Ectoplasm was _not_ fit for the living to drink at _that_ strength. Besides, his core could filter it. Unfiltered plasm became hidden in his private rooms, away from all other food in the house. That explains the mini food bar in his private study she saw Phantom raiding.

“Normal coffee for when I go out,” he had the bitter taste cling to his mouth with the thermos empty to just get it over with, “I’ll give the rest of _that_ plasm to someone I know can handle it.”

After shamelessly snagging the rest of _her_ unopened cola, he smiled at her. Something to wash his mouth out. Something called normal food. Oh, he would have taken the blood blossom cola if he could have, but she considered that dumb. Shaking her head, she let it go.

_Fine, take it. Just don’t try to make blood blossom foods unless you keep the plasm out of them. Ask before you take my extract bottles for your tea._

“Thanks Christine,” he took a swig. “I’ll buy you more for being gracious to your brother.”

After breakfast, she headed out to try and find Phantom for multiple reasons while Vlad, Jack, and Maddie were meeting up. Three friends trying to figure out what to do next, and wanted privacy. Even if she may have broken confidence with her brother, she knew when to keep her lips sealed when it _really_ mattered.

Two familiar students were arguing in Raven park, of course, she’d hear Wes arguing about Phantom. It didn’t make sense- halfas were rooted in genetics, born or turned. Vlad knew how they formed; most people couldn’t become one. _Danny_ could be a halfa. Crazy, but it fit. Christine hated that the theories made sense. It meant he had changed at fourteen. _Fourteen._

“Wes-” Tucker hissed. “Just let it go.”

“Guys,” Christine sighed walking up trying to be gentle, “you realize Danny hears this?”

Wes stared at her. She’d listened to him and had been open to considering, at least discuss, but Wes somehow knew not to push too far. Not in a kind way but in a nervous way. As if he was afraid of losing the one person who would try to listen. It didn’t mean she liked the conspiracy theories.

“No duh,” Wes responded. “He’s Phantom.”  
  
Tucker facepalmed as Christened took a deep breath, not wanting to deal with this right now. She had her issues that were tangled in her students'. She wanted to deny it, not because she thought it was a lie. No, the truth terrified her. Vlad would know good and well if Danny turned into a halfa.

“I haven’t been here long enough to know that personally.” she managed to speak calmly.

“It’s obvious,” Wes calmly responded. “You know about his accident, Phantom looks like Fenton, they have the _same voice_.”

Sick is what she felt. She felt a cold dread slither up her skin and into her spine. No, no Danny wasn’t a halfa. Not with the second accident. He wouldn’t be saying this if he knew... Wes promptly started to ask her questions that were far too specific.

“Dude” Tucker glared at him. “Give her a break. Ghost attack, remember?”

That made Wes pause and back off. The fear in his eyes let Christine know that he too understood what Spectra truly was, and it haunted her. Spectra had wormed into the school and _fed_ on children. Not as a monster, but as someone, they thought they could trust. No wonder kids were hesitant to set foot in her office. Even after the other reasons, average ones, _that_ was burned into her mind.

“Yeah but—” he got cut off by Tucker stepping on his foot.

“Really Tucker, really? Wes, we can discuss it in my office if you want.” she managed to speak calmly, offering knowing full well he could say no.

Wes decided to back off, but Tucker stayed. Christine didn’t understand how he, Tucker, had the guts to call her that night. Assuming it would be Vlad, or Aslan knows who and still calling with that apprehension. It had started as a prank, and at first, she had been _livid_. She ended up owing Danny, Sam, and Tucker a debt.

Tucker flatly stated, “You believe him, don’t you.” 

“I’m not sure. ” she admitted, placing a hand on her temples, “You know what it implies, right?”

It implied Vlad throttled Danny knowingly, first of all. Secondly, it implied Spectra would have gladly gone after Danny with special intent. Thirdly, dear Aslan, Jack, and Maddie didn’t know that they hunted their son. Please, she could _not_ handle revelations this quickly. She wasn’t invincible at all.

She had to thank Tucker Foley for helping her adjust. Yes, he was one of her students now, but before that, he had been in on the prank. Bless him, though his main intent aimed to get under Vlad’s skin. Bless him for that. 

“You told me,” she gave bittersweet, but heartfelt smile. “about Vlad.”

“Yeah— sorry we trolled you.” he winced and added as his eyes darted to Wes who lurked in the distance. “I’m sorry your first week here is completely nuts.”

_Vlad’s alive and spectra being real is nightmare spawn from the twisted depths of darkness... “Nuts?” He has a kid who’s a halfa and who knows what happened to her mother, ghost attacks left and right, Jack and Maddie are professional ghost hunters. He calls it “nuts?” It is strange and considering my family’s luck, it makes sense..._

She considered sharing something vaguely relating to Vlad’s accident since Tucker knew Vlad was Plasmius. When Sam approached, she stopped. Even if Sam knew Vlad’s secret, she didn’t feel fond of the idea of her parents overhearing. For personal reasons and otherwise. Pam and Jeremy didn’t think well of her as it was...

Sam glared at Wes in passing before looking at her. A crescent-charmed necklace dangled around her neck along with wrist blasters that were ghost gear. Even Miss Masters admitted that her ranged aim was horrible, though fist-fighting hardly fit someone like her according to Pam. Students were easier on her than some of the parents.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

 _Okay? Sam, I know you’re concerned. I’m glad you are, but I’m far from it. My brother is a half ghost supervillain mastermind, the nightmare spawn of my childhood is real, and all the horrid atrocities she’s committed against the innocent burn into my mind and I can_ **_feel_ ** _my blood boil. No, I’m not okay!_

 _What did she say to them? I know she tried to do something, what was it? I_ — _I don’t want to know but I need to for their sake. I ask how am I not cracking? Why_ — _Should I even be counseling right now? My mental state is_ **_clearly_ ** _not in the condition to handle certain issues well right now. Let alone that I could unintentionally harm their mental health_ —

“Thanks for asking.” she smiled, “I think I will be.”

As in Amity, she’d regret speaking too soon. For now, the sun shone. Phantom screamed as he flew over their heads, descending from a cloudless sky. That was the moment she realized she might have jinxed it. Thankfully no ghosts were afoot besides him, that she knew of. She couldn’t help but notice his voice and what Wes had said.

“Still hasn’t forgiven the Cujo thing,” he muttered, “but at least she doesn’t want to waste me.”

She probably meant the huntress, but right now the name Cujo gave her more to be concerned with. Stephen King novels were not her forte, especially since a possessed killer car shared her namesake, but she knew enough to be worried in a _haunted_ town. Sure, weird events she knew, but ghosts were a whole new ballgame for her Sam and Tucker looked at each other and then turned to her. As if it were as normal as could be.

“Ghost dog,” Sam and Tucker both said.

A green puppy scampered up to Phantom and yipped happily. The ghost ran around him in circles with his tongue out and tail wagging. Just like a normal dog. Except he was, well, green. Christine smiled and to her surprise, the puppy named Cujo came over to her. A nose pressed to her shoe. 

Then the ghost part came in. She watched as the dog grew, and grew and _grew_ . What worried her more than the size is the fact Cujo growled at her. Nevermind the fact he was _huge._ Clifford was a _friendly_ dog but Cujo, however, didn’t take to her well...

As she backed up a little Phantom grabbed onto Cujo’s collar. All that prevented Cujo from attacking were three teenagers, with Sam and Tucker in front of her as she eased backward. Meanwhile, Phantom told him to stay and something about shrinking. Please listen...

“Cujo,” a squeaky toy was pulled out, “here boy.”

In a matter of moments, Cujo shrank and soon a puppy had his chew toy with a happy hyperactive tail. What’s more, is the Cujo laid across her foot, not at all wanting to chase her. Soft and large eyes looked up at her as if to apologize. Gingerly and not at all confidently she scratched behind his ear. Even if she was more of a cat person, she could be best friends with a puppy.

“He smelled Vlad’s cat.” Danny breathed.

The word cat she would debate. Maybe Cujo only did that to Vlad, but Christine wasn’t about to argue. He was _still_ a dog. A yip came from him as he sniffed her hand and licked it, Carefully she moved her hand away so Cujo wouldn’t be startled when she raised up since she did _not_ want to get bit.

She looked at Cujo again. “Why does his tag say he’s from Axion Labs?”

So they explained that Phantom tried to get Cujo under control, Cujo ran through Axion and caused some people to get in trouble. Miss Masters _wasn’t_ told that Damon Grey lost his job before Vlad took over and the red Huntress arose out of Vlad sending her weapons to help her get revenge. Against Phantom no less. Of course, they wouldn’t tell her.

These three kids, Tucker, Sam and Danny, Phantom would rather be called by his first name, weren’t ready to tell her everything. A sinking feeling told her it had something to do with blackmail against Vlad. The Amity blackmail, that is. Aslan knows she told her friends what her ex did to Vlad, hoping it would never happen to anyone else.

“Genevieve and James would flip,” she muttered while staring at the tag.

“Who?” three voices asked at once.


	12. An Embittered Reunion

In the Nasty Burger, they met again. The Huntress was less rough with her, albeit not pretending to be friends. She also knew Miss Masters had to take time off because of all that had happened. Turns out the Huntress understood Spectra's effects too. Except she unknowingly met the Huntress as her student named Valarie Grey, who stood at the counter.

“Uh, the move back was nice, I guess.” she begrudgingly said while adding a little roughly. “You shouldn’t be counseling right now.”

They were there late at night, but she didn’t care. Valarie would still rather talk to her than Vlad, even if she wasn’t too friendly towards a certain school counselor. Oh and Vlad was in the building, but staying near the back with Valarie _extremely_ loathing the fact he came with her. Though Valarie, who as a student agreed with Vlad, somehow convinced Christine to take time off.

Miss Masters had a double Nasty Burger and a large mug of blood blossom tea. Neither one wanted to cook tonight, and honestly, Vlad wanting to chat with the huntress, and figured she’d run into the Nasty Burger for a quick bite. Well, he wasn’t lying per se, but it wasn’t the full truth either. Considering the Huntress’ civilian identity.

All heads turned to the doors as they opened. A girl walked in, without realizing Vlad sat right inside the restaurant. Raven hair and vibrant blue eyes stared at him in shock. Christine _knew_ her name instantly. Maybe Phantom decided that it was safer at home than where another villain could hurt her. It shouldn’t have been this easy, but maybe, just maybe the Huntress convinced her to come here too. Maybe Danielle was ready to come home.

Her niece had nothing but stuttering come out of her as panic filled her eyes. Gently, Christine waved her over. She opted to be closer to Valarie than either of the Masters’ siblings. Knives stabbed her heart at the scared expression on the girl’s face. The only Vlad Danielle knew is the Vlad Spectra tormented. 

Her niece shied away from the hug she wanted to give and Vlad, to Danielle’s and Valarie’s surprise, looked genuinely sorry. So with unease undertoning the room for three out of four people, her niece sat down at a table with Vlad and Christine. Though, Christine worried about what could have happened to her. At least she came back.

“S-sorry,” she winced.

Somehow, Danielle allowed her aunt to lightly hold her chilled hand. It wasn’t completely of free will since Vlad watched, but part of her probably did miss having somewhere she called _home_. She was okay, she was safe, she was here, and _he_ couldn’t hurt Danielle. It would be okay.

“Danielle, sweetheart, We’re just glad to _know_ you’re safe.” Vlad took the words out of his sister’s mouth.

With the two major arguments in mind, the man and child awkwardly met eyes in the restaurant. Danielle looked as if she had been cared for wherever she ran to, and thank Aslan, she’d been fed. Well, right now she was “starving.” What Christine didn’t realize is that Danielle had an appetite larger than hers. Besides halfas having higher calorie needs than full humans, and Danielle _was_ still growing, on top of inheriting her aunt Christine's, or Christy's, appetite.

None other than Valarie Grey, though for some reason her student hesitated with her words, agreed Danielle needed to come home. It was sweet how they were practically sisters. Her niece had friends to look out for her, but Valarie didn’t take well to Vlad at all. Which wasn’t unusual.

“Does this mean I’m still grounded?” she asked hesitantly with a mouth full of chips as she sat in the back of the pickup

Vlad thought for a bit and then sighed, “We’ll discuss it in the morning.”

Their dad stayed at his house at the time and he, begrudgingly, agreed to only visit and not live in Amity. Of course, he’d want to drive down in the middle of the night. Barely, just barely, they managed to let Danielle know that her grandfather didn’t know about halfas. A confused blinking came from Danielle at the thought aunt Christy knew when grandpa didn’t.

It took a bit to explain. Danielle thankfully knew her father wasn’t always a halfa, she knew that she had an aunt Christine, but she didn’t understand why she couldn’t visit. Spectra wasn’t a monster she’d seen much at all. Only heard of, only heard that they had to keep her away from the rest of daddy’s side of the family, and only knew was the reason daddy couldn’t always be around his princess.

Danielle had heard it all before, but she didn’t need to know what Spectra had done to her aunt. She didn’t have to spend nights on end afraid of the worst. Danielle found protection even without blood blossoms. No nightmares and no paranoia. Let her be a kid, a child, a little girl. After all, she was a Masters. The Masters family were guaranteed to be blessed, or cursed depending on who you asked strong-headed and willful childhoods.

So the whole curfew talk would be debatable. It all depended on how stern their dad wanted to be to her, and of course, Alfred Masters would cave. He caved for Christine, he’d even cave on occasion for Vlad. None of them wanted to deal with it tonight.

Surprisingly, Danielle was comfortable using her powers around her aunt, who she had just met that night. Christine smiled as she zipped around the house, remembering what she had missed while away. Eating her dad’s food for the plasm and trying to sneak some bundt cake while he wasn’t looking.

“Both of you, really?” 

Christine had a hunk of bundt cake in her hand and Danielle had a slice on a plate. Two mouths with stuffed cheeks stared back and, by the end of the conversation, Danielle covered for her aunt with soulful, begging eyes. Technically Danielle had the idea to raid the cake in the first place. Christine still had the blame and fault here, since she agreed to the plan.

Bedtime stories, hugs, a glass of water, and one cat later, Danielle slept comfortably that night. She rested in human form now. Just as Christine turned to leave, she saw gold rings sweep across Mimi, revealing a _ghost half_. With wide eyes, she kept in the gasp that wanted to come out. Mimi waited until Danielle came home. At least that made it sweeter, even if it wasn’t true.

The mist didn’t come that night, oddly, but she still slept soundly. However, Danielle ran into her room and shook her awake. The halfa girl dragged her out of bed and flew in the human form down the stairwell. _Now_ she woke up. Startled, a little panicked, and not expecting a twelve-year-old to be able to drag her so easily.

“Danielle- I mean Annie, it’s okay.” she managed to reassure in a slight panic as she got whisked through the air by a 12-year-old.

Turns out, she was just excited her grandfather brought with lots of cool stuff. A BB gun, a dartboard, and plenty of art supplies were just a few things Annie wanted to show her. Of course, she barely managed to hide the fact she was a halfa. Christine realized that this is how she must have been to Vlad but from his perspective. Christine Hermia Masters regretted nothing there.

“Dad,” she squealed excitedly running into the room,” she’s up now.”

“Sweetheart, I thought I told you to let her sleep.” he laughed. 

Their dad laughed deeply, with his age showing. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he couldn’t stop. Eventually, he caught his breath and gave a wide smile at Vlad. Danielle gave him a confused look while Christine pouted with her lip and grumpy eyes at the fact that her dad laughed at the fact she got back what she dished out to Vlad.

“Dad, she’s been asleep all day,” she whined.

The clock didn’t lie; Christine rubbed her face and let out a tired groan. Deciding to brush her hair, she’d rather not change out of her sweats. Everyone else was dressed, save Danielle, who stayed in her flannel pajamas covered in narwhal print. The two held hands and Annie smiled. As if for a moment, or several, it felt as if their lives were normal Christine smiled a little wider. Since when, even in generations past, had their family been “normal?” Just aliens and ghosts weren’t there. That she knew of.

One thing stuck out at the moment. Instead of warm her hands were _cold_. Not hot, or even just a little warmer than normal, but chilled and she stayed inside all night. Yet it came across as a tingling chill like the sting of winter. Annie had a core more like Phantom’s than her father’s. Cores probably aren't guaranteed to be the same as a parent’s.

Energetic and childlike love poured from her niece and she wondered if Annie knew just what hid in the shadows. If she knew just how dangerous it was to run away. Now, right now, she was home. Home was where loved ones were. They were _home_. A silver cross danced as she brushed her fingertips against it to remind herself everything was okay.

“You really like those earrings.” Annie happily commented.

Trying not to cry a little, Christine nodded. Annie didn’t see how her grandmother’s heart had broken. Annie hadn’t seen how Mrs.Masters had changed after the accident. So, little Christy smiled, knowing her mom would love Annie. Maybe, just maybe, Annie would see her paternal grandmother. Full ghosts were real, after all.

“They were my mom’s.” a slight catch slipped into her voice.

As they stepped off the last stair, every one of the older generations hid what their faces would have shown. For Annie, they laughed happily and carried on as if there were nothing wrong in the world. They could truly laugh out of joy for she was safe. She was at home. For now, there would be no worries. None like the older generations in her family had.

“Well, she’s probably a ghost,” Annie said gently in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “Dad told me about a special map that can take you anywhere. Frostbite would be more than happy to help find grandma.”

At that moment, Christine _had_ to hug her. She was home, unharmed, and saying it would be _easy_ to find mom again. As a family, they hugged. Perhaps it couldn’t be right away, but soon, sometime, the map waited. Everything moved too fast in life for Christine Masters. It would all be okay. 

For a second a green sparkle, a glittering of joy flashed in the girl’s eyes. Not red, but green. Glowing green eyes- like Phantom. It didn’t make sense. It didn’t at all. Unless, unless… 

_Fire is and flaring, wild. She has the energy of a fire core with the disposition and powers of an ice core. A frozen fire core would explain why her hand feels so cold._

Cupcakes, ponies, and princesses were all wonderful. Frosting freshly baked cupcakes bake by Vlad of course, overloaded with sprinkles was _the_ way to make them according to Danielle. Who wanted a pony, and if they could catch a _ghost pegasus_ for her.

Ghost pegasus was a definite no. Though, the fact that she wanted a pony fell in her court. A look from Vlad made her, both Annie and Christine, look away and whistle. Everyone knew Christine could find his credit cards easily enough. Until Vlad would make sure they were safe from his daughter and sister _and cat_.

She was Vlad’s little princess. Someone who, and Christine wouldn’t see anything else, helped change Vlad for the better. Danielle held no guilt of all her father had done, and she loved him even though she knew he’d done “nasty things”. He’d always loved her.

_“Spectra makes him do more bad things than usual, so daddy says I can travel if I needed to so he won’t hurt me when she hurts him.”_

For all that is good in Middle Earth and Narnia, Vlad hadn’t told her more than needed. Silently she was thankful Vlad kept Spectra away from all of them. The “dread halfa” managed to protect those he loved. 

The other “ghost” of her past besides Spectra proved to be a threat. One that was human and knew full well Vlad was a halfa. In her gut, she figured _he_ knew Vlad had turned into a halfa long before she did. Something writhed in her that there was more proof than him simply being her ex. The warning signs were there.

Festivities were cut short as Annie came into the kitchen. A cupcake rested in her hands as she fidgeted with the wrapper, not wanting to say what troubled her. Her aunt noticed those icy eyes darted from adult to adult. Finally, she spoke.

“Hey guys,” Danielle spoke uncertainty, but bluntly. “Christine’s dumb ex is here.”

This reunion would be _far_ from comfortable. Eye of Sauron! She did _not_ want to see him right now. Yet for years she still cared about him, even if they would never get back together. Until he was the other reason Vlad couldn’t come back. Now, she knew what it was like to be torn between caring about someone and truly loathing them.

_“Listen, we can’t be together.” she held a blood blossom in her hands and thought of what she needed to do, “I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s better if we don’t date anymore... “_

_They were both in their late twenties then. Smallville was like a home away from home, and it was a place that would understand her pain. Both of them endured far too much by now, and her boyfriend seemed to listen. He didn’t understand her_ **_need_ ** _to keep Vlad’s memory alive._

_“You’re too busy carrying around the ghosts of your past,” he responded sadly._

Little did she realize he knew of ghosts, years later, and decided for her it was safer to keep her eyes blinded to the truth. He decided not to tell her Vlad was alive that crossed the line; he knew how, even if she feared Vlad blamed her, she’d give up the chance to jump into Narnia, Middle Earth, any of the lands she **longed** to visit to have Vlad back. Yet he told her nothing.

All because Vlad was “inhuman.”

Vlad was half ghost, technically he was completely human still but _half dead._ If _he_ knew how to keep her from ever knowing about Vlad, then he would know Vlad was Plasmius. By the One Ring, _no_ that was not okay. It was a miracle he hadn’t tried to out Vlad. Unless Vlad had a little “chat” with him.

Danielle, though she didn’t know her aunt well, held her hand. A certain grown woman needed it. She needed to go to the ghost zone and hide. Her niece, though, made sure to keep her away from the portal hidden behind the giant portrait of Vlad. If that bust wasn’t locked closed if the head flipped open to reveal the red button that opened the portal and her ex saw… It was over.

“Aunt Christy,” her voice only came as a shaky whisper, “I-I found out what he did and told him off.”

In the safety of the second floor, she hugged her niece tight. No, Annie could stay upstairs if she wanted. Miss Christine Masters refused to let _him_ hurt her niece. Frankly, she was proud of Annie’s intentions to protect her family. However, the way she did it wasn’t safe in the slightest. Yet she quietly whispered and let Annie know she wasn’t in trouble.

He scared both of them. The end justifies the means with her former boyfriend nowadays and Vlad Masters; having them at odds only brought dread to those caught in the crossfire. Somehow she felt as if she had pulled the trigger. No, this time it wasn’t her fault. It was his.

Forcing herself to mask her emotions, as she had done in the past, even a cracked mask could still carry a masquerade. With whispers she told Annie somewhere where _he_ wouldn’t be allowed in _Vlad’s_ house she could shelter. No, Danielle Masters had no part in this hidden war. She wouldn’t bear the weight of that one portal that started it all. It was Christine Masters' bitter reunion.

“It’s been far too long Christine,” a “genuinely” polite voice came.

Hopefully, there was a normal reason he had come to Amity Park, the most haunted town on Earth. This was nothing like the town she previously lived in that way, for the ghosts did not care about human status and influence. The ghosts were always a danger to him.

Her dad had wisely stayed with Danielle and the two managed to slip out of the house, knowing it’d be ugly. It wasn’t easy, but they’d one it even if her dad wanted to stay and give Lex a piece of his mind. Oh, dad wouldn’t have saved his breath on formalities, but Vlad insisted it wasn’t wise to give this man a reason to lash out. So it was only her, Vlad, Mimi, and the demi-Nazgul. It didn’t feel right calling him a Nazgul directly. Yet.

* * *

The conversation started with what Danielle did, but spiraled downward as she knew full well it would. Now the subject shifted to how he had betrayed them. Maybe she was overreacting a little. Maybe Lex never meant to hurt her. Maybe he’d met Spectra...

“Mr.Luthor, it was never your decision to make.” Vlad snapped cold and grim. “If you had ever loved her you would have told her I was alive.”

“I was protecting her,” Lex’s voice stayed even.

Hot tears in her eyes now. No, Amity wasn’t haunted for as long as he knew. Vlad still lived in _Wisconsin_ and Lex had pulled off the unholy miracle of blinding the Masters’ family. This Masters family wore a crown of misfortune in the past. This Masters’ family, Vlad showed how it could go dark, did not take being grievously crossed. Hopefully, the rest of the family could avoid the wake of destruction that Vlad would leave. 

The change wouldn’t be instant. Sure Vlad wanted to change, but he’d spent years locked in a pattern of dark habits. In his mind crimes such as Spectra’s and Lex’s deserved retaliation. She knew revenge proved toxic and not hers to give but Christine refused to roll over like a coward anymore. The woman felt tired of being afraid.

Four dark blue eyes looked at Lex, caution out the window now. Forget the masquerade. Forget the hiding who she was, she’d shown him the real Christine and he’d hurt her for it in the end. Helping? Helping by keeping Vlad away? Lex actually thought he was right. When he knew Mrs. Ursula Masters paid the most for his lies, it didn’t change his mind.

Her mind raced, thoughts seared, and she couldn’t decide if he kept her best interest in mind, even if he had no right to choose for her. Emotions welled up and surged like a tide. The Masters family weren’t the only broken ones, but something in her snapped loose as she remembered her mother’s grief.

“Our mother died thinking Vlad was gone,” Christine had to keep herself from jabbing a finger in his face. “You made _sure_ she never knew.”

Her blood boiled, and boiled, and boiled. A face normally touched with laughter and sorrow twisted in rage and bitterness. If Lex knew more about how ghosts were in reality then he’d never have kept Vlad away. Coward, idiot, moron, _fool_ , he didn’t see Vlad would easily take him on. Even with his corrupted logic and Spectra’s manipulation, Vlad clung to his dying humanity.

_My therapist knows I have anger issues. I made it clear I’d probably still punch his lying face if I saw him again, which is even more reason for me to stay in Amity. I found out Vlad was alive, from three of my current students, who started off trying to prank him. Lex lied to me! That… Nazgul!_

_Smallville is still like home. Lex won’t ruin that for me, I won’t let him. I would have moved, but I couldn’t. I can’t do anything to fight him, but an old friend of mine understood how I felt. Unlike Lex, he saw her as more than just a pawn._

Shaking a little with rage betrayed what she felt. Her, Vlad, her whole family had been betrayed by him. He could find some way, somehow, to let them know why Vlad couldn’t come back. Just let them know he still loved them and, someday, would return if he could and _leave it at that_. Vlad _might_ have dared in his twenties to tell them about being a halfa if Luthor _and_ Spectra weren’t both calling him a freak.

“She would have suffered more than,” Lex remorsefully said.

_Eye of Sauron, you’re lying! Your masquerade is over now you dirty Nazgul. The sooner you realize I’m not going to be conned into believing you anymore, the better. One mistake, one slip up, made me see who you really were. At least Vlad is honest with me in the fact he’s screwed up._

Inhuman didn’t mean heartless. Vlad could fool most into thinking he was as human as they were since his skin was warm to the touch. Ghosts with hot cores were passionate, easily angered, but most of all they were prone to vengeance. A fire that would easily scorch and raze if not appeased and only a fool would toy with Vlad know. She knew he needed help...

Skin that seared red-hot but looked as normal as could be concealed a ghostly fire. His hand nearly _burning_ with heat as Lex stood there insisting he knew what was best for her. It happened. Lex made the fatal flaw of letting Vlad see his ring; his golden ring with a green stone of Krypton in the center. A fatal flaw, if he knew of what ghosts did with kryptonite. As if on command Vlad became very calm, and now, she feared what he’d do. 

“I hope that isn’t _kryptonite_ ,” he mused, in a lull in the tension, pretending to be genuine. 

It terrified her how Vlad could slip into his sinister ways so easily. As if it were his other glove that paired with who he was underneath. Only because it was. Entangled in her life were two masterminds of genius, wealth, and a secret supervillain life. She never asked for this. She never asked for the accident, she never asked for Lex to be like this, but here it was. In her life, in her family, trouble didn’t find them. It looked for them.

On Vlad’s hand, he also wore a ring. Solid black metal with silver rimming and a gleaming blue “sapphire” of kryptonite that affected his ghost half differently. She didn’t know what the ring was in full, but she did know what blue Kryptonite did to Vlad.

The toxic green glow was wrong, all wrong. Not like Phantom’s in the least. The blue shine complimented Vlad’s eyes and almost made him look more gentle. Not too many, but to her, it bought out the Vlad she knew full well. Yet she knew underneath the masking expression he plotted. That ring on Lex unnerved her, but Vlad’s set her on edge. Oh, she knew exactly what it would do his other half...

“Well, we all know that’s not sapphire, Mr.Masters.” Lex countered calmly.

The point of no return had come. Now, they were at odds with the sinister man. Amity Park unwillingly got drug with her into her past. No one alone could stop what storm that threatened to break, and yet she couldn’t hold her tongue anymore. Absolution died that day in her mind.

It was dangerous for her to lose her temper again here. Assume her a coward and a fool, go ahead Lex. Go ahead and think she’d be no trouble. All the better for _her_ plans if somehow Lex could be tricked. Yes, she had plans of her own. Plans to ensure those she cared for didn’t pay the price for what she started. For now, she shouldn’t be plotting. 

Another piece of the past clicked into place and her eyes flared with human rage. With a face twisted in anger, she almost decked him in the jaw. The bitter and raw kind of anger that Spectra’s hauntings had planted in her; her tears and fear were turning to venom and loathing. A searing surge of her anger lashed out at the man within her words as she snapped, while Vlad using an invisible duplicate to place a hand on her shoulder to _calm_ her. 

“Your innocence died long ago,” something almost hateful entered her eyes.

_He knows. Maybe Spectra haunted him, perhaps, but I can’t forget what he did. I can’t forget. Years ago, perhaps he wasn’t who he is now, but Lex has changed. I know something’s wrong, but I can’t help him. It was never Spectra making him like this, because I’d know._

Eyes locked onto hers and she hated the struggle to not back down, while Vlad couldn’t suppress his core naturally any longer. So, she imagined Vlad’s burning gaze as Plasmius. A distorted mirror made her think Vlad acted like Lex, but no; in twisted mirrors of her past, even then, Vlad couldn’t be compared to him. At least she didn’t want to acknowledge how deep the reflection went... Her eyes snapped away from his.

“Danielle needs to be more careful,” finally he unmasked himself with a hidden threat.

It was the last straw. As scared as she was, she wouldn’t be kicked any longer. No one, especially not Lex Luthor, threatened her family. As stupid as it was to lash out when she did, she couldn’t take it anymore. No one would blame her, at least not Vlad. She felt the duplicate move away into space in their living room.

“If you so much as hint at harm my family further, there could be an unfortunate _accident_.” Vlad’s eyes flashed red as he strode right up to Mr.Luthor. 

No, a burning glow paired with his fangs showing. The blue kryptonite almost shone with fire from inside. The blue and mystical fire seemed to thrive one moment and die suddenly. One thing stopped Vlad from taking the kryptonite's effects any farther. So, he simply let his eyes glow on in that blood-red color.

Vlad sneered at him, “Superman? A threat to humanity?”

A fanged grin spread from ear to ear, not literally, and Vlad didn’t hesitate to let _his_ other half bleed through. If Lex would dare to remove his mask, then in Vlad’s mind a little fright wouldn’t hurt. A little darkness, a little fear, a little “warning” as Christine knew he’d call it, never hurt. The veil moved for a moment and she saw a glimpse of the Vlad that Phantom feared. Eyes darted from the two as she could almost _feel_ his core searing from farther away.

“The Man of Steel saved mine,” a pink flame danced in Vlad’s hand, as he held an unblinking, otherworldly stare at Lex Luthor. “Otherwise you’d be dead by now.”

Mr.Luthor’s suit sparked without warning. Green sparks crackled and small whiffs of smoke rose from his once pristine suit. Anti-ghost clothing shocked Vlad’s invisible duplicate. Touching his kryptonite gem, and assumedly the weakened duplicate came into contact Mr.Luthor’s suit. The duplicate and Vlad both bore a thick green aura for a few seconds.

A red glow entered the bald man’s eyes as Vlad’s ghostly influence fell upon him, causing him to stay in place. The duplicate moved _inside_ her ex now; Vlad’s power augmentation paired with a kryptonite boost let the invisible copy break through Lex’s weakened ghost-tech. A woman’s head turned away as Vlad began to overshadow Lex Luthor. While she wouldn’t let Spectra near him, not even Lex deserved that, she wouldn’t stop Vlad from manipulating him. 

Smugly, she watched the scene. Oh, she knew it was wrong for her to enjoy this. Those back in Smallville and Madison would be floored at her satisfaction. Most people would shame her for the way she let Vlad do this. Not when they would come to find Lex was another reason Plasmius became a force of doom instead of the hero his younger self wanted to be. 

Speaking of younger selves, she sighed inwardly knowing her therapist would lecture her. Albeit, from a place of caring. Seriously, she needed to make sure the person who helped her from going down Vlad’s path, while dealing with Lex Luthor’s threats, got a big fat paycheck. For all her therapist had done for her, she knew full well Vlad would willingly be indebted to someone.

None of them could blame her doctors since Lex had ways of making it too dangerous to say anything. Just like Vlad couldn't say anything because of Lex _and_ Spectra. Maybe the Masters family _used_ to be normal in a time long, long ago, but now they were in the deep end of the superhuman world. Now her chessmaster of a brother held the upper hand in part of this “game” of forces. It was a dangerous game, but Vlad had played it for nearly two decades.

Two decades of being beaten down and blazing a path in places many would scorn. In no way, she approves of his past crimes, but the siblings nodded at each other. The Mad Masters siblings were back, and now they could finally fight back. For where and who they loved, they could _finally_ defend.

As she opened the back door and led her father and niece away from the room where her brother and her ex were she softly laughed to herself. It didn’t matter that her father gave her a questioning look and headed to his room to avoid starting a fight with Lex. Paying it no mind, she and Annie headed to a room with oceans on the walls and stars on the ceiling. Two sat on the little girl’s bed as Christine asked her niece about Superman.

It was clear as day. Annie found Superman on her own and asked him to help her dad. Danielle Masters told Superman about Plasmius. A wink came from her niece, who’d _certainly_ been traveling. Hugs exchanged as the two knew they could talk all they wanted about the Kryptonian who selflessly saved one of the first halfas. That’s why he used blue kryptonite.

Blue like Vlad’s human eyes and blue like the sea. Kryptonite interacted with ghosts in a different way than the orphaned sons and daughters of Krypton, but Vlad made sure to use a kind that would do the least harm. As a thank you to the one who surprised him with a way to fight against Spectra once their paths crossed.

With the thought of stars filling her mind as Annie rested her head against her aunt’s shoulders, she looked up at the ceiling. The stars Phantom loved and the stars above krypton weren’t so different. Neither were those two heroes. Both of them were guardians who loved the stars. More importantly, both of them missed their families as far as she knew.

“I called him an uncultured swine, but then told him that’d be mean to the piggies.” she swung her feet as if it were common sense her dad could handle Lex easily, “that’s what made him mad enough to come here.”

“Oh?” she spoke gently and calmly, knowing what Danielle did, “Did you do anything else before that?”

Long story short, Danielle picked up some of her father’s “bad habits” even if they were less severe. Chiefly she inherited Vlad’s bratty nature and somehow, picked up her aunt’s sass. Fun? Of course, it was. Both Christine and Vlad as kids rolled into one, however, could be likened like a stick of sassy dynamite. Especially if she picked up either of their tempers. 

“I kicked his shins,” she beamed with pride, “and I tripped him. My friend Johnny helped me get away.”

Two blue eyes closed as she made a pinky to not beat up Lex Luthor (alone) again. A friend of hers made sure Lex didn’t catch her. A ghostly teen who was like a brother to her. It wasn’t phantom who brought her back as she assumed. He watched over Annie in the time she had run from home, making sure no one hurt her. As the two sat there, in that small oasis, both were at peace.

A soft rumbling started. It thrummed softly, vibrating the floor and walls. Not growing more violent, but somehow deeper. It soaked into everything with Amity Park. The ground, the air, the buildings, and the people. With a flicker before a flash of light, Amity vanished. They weren’t in Illinois anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. I didn't mean to make this a crossover at first, but it happened.
> 
> In all sincerity happy Valentine's day. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

For a moment Amity Park passed through the ghost zone itself. Green smoke filled the air as Amity crashed with a shockwave into the ground, and all five humans were thrown to the floor in the Masters' house. No one knew if they were still on earth or stuck in the realm of ghosts. Christine had no desire to look.

As the pain ebbed away, she looked around. No severe injuries, but broken glass scattered on the floor from picture frames. Carefully she placed her hands on the ground to sit up. Everyone rose and cast their eyes towards the window. The sky, through the already fading green smoke, met them as a growing blue.

“What was that?” Lex demanded.

Vlad straightened his tie and looked around his house. Debris and damage surrounded them and silently he picked up a photo. Pausing a moment, he whispered something and placed it back where it belonged. The other photos were placed on a table and he gingerly avoided the glass he could. As if it were normal to completely ignore Lex Luthor, he responded.

“You don’t know? Hilarious,” he mocked, “The genius Lex Luthor, doesn’t have the answer?”

Annie gave Lex a look that screamed “you’re an idiot” with crossed arms, Mr.Masters whispered to his granddaughter, and Christine didn’t know what to do about the two genius criminals in the room. Vlad kept sneering at Lex. All Christine knew is that by now, Lex would be ticked. Beyond ticked, really. Vlad’s core seared at the fact this man was still in his home.

She moved in between the two, hoping they’d both agree not to throttle her to get to each other. Both of them bloomed into people to be revered, for their power and strength. Who hated each other's guts with a passion long before she knew they’d met. Oh, how she couldn’t wait to go back to work for many, many reasons.

Thankfully, Lex had more control over his temper- wait he didn’t, “I’m guessing you were behind this, weren’t you?”

“Of course not,” Vlad insisted as he turned to clean up the broken glass, giving Lex a disdainful look “Oh how little you know.”

“Vlad,” she hissed through her teeth gently, when she’d rather insult Lex herself, “Focus.”

Snapping her gaze to Lex for a second, she knew he’d never listen to her. Her eyes turned to her father and niece standing in the same spot. Dani, caught between fear and disrespect, muttered to herself. A cane tapped the ground as Alfred Masters tried his best to respect the man who personally decided to let him go on thinking his son was dead, on top of everything else.

“What,” Alfred Masters cleared his throat since his voice rasped, “exactly is going on here son?”

The man stood up with the glass now out of the carpet and he strode over beside his sister. Once again he put a hand on her shoulder, that burned with less heat. The thrumming of his core in between the heartbeats helped her relax a little. Ironically, Lex intimidated her more than the idea that Vlad was half dead.

The only person here Lex didn’t scare would be Vlad Masters. As much as Vlad knew not to cross him, he’d had enough of “playing nice” now that he’d gotten his family back. She could see it in his eyes. When she caught Lex, and everyone else besides her, looking at the area where Vlad came from she saw the burning red glow in his eyes. Before she knew it, the moment of insight faded from her focus along with the blood-red glow. 

Christine took a moment to glance back at her niece. Annie smiled before kneeling down to scratch Mimi’s head, giggling happily for a moment. As Mimi gave Lex a stink eye far worse than she gave Vlad, her tail swished roughly. A white cat licked a paw as Annie got up. At least the cat was undisturbed, somehow.

“Well, atmospheric ectoplasm creates phenomena where locations can change in unconventional ways-”

“Are you saying this whole town just moved on its own?” Alfred Masters stared wide-eyed at his son.

When they were kids they’d swear a town couldn’t move like this, but after all the strangeness Kansas and Illinois held in their respective gems of towns, it wasn’t far fetched. Inside she screamed at the fact that the town just decided to move, seemingly on its own accord. Outside her eyes went wide, not sure how to react. Both inside and out she knew good and well that Lex might take this as an opportunity to extend his stay.

“Yes, I am,” Vlad calmly responded while shooting a brief glare at Lex, “and if I’m not mistaken, we’re somewhere near Metropolis.”

“Vlad,” Christine hesitated, “that means…” she trailed off at the idea that the ghosts would _pour_ out of the ghost zone once they found out where Amity fell.

In turn, this meant that her brother would be all too eager to get his hands on Kryptonite. Vlad Masters didn’t want to fight the Man of Steel. Not that she knew of, but the kryptonite for something deeper, the look on his face, it held something darker and behind her eyes, in her mind, she feared what he’d do. As much as she loved him, she in no way trusted his judgment at this moment. 

“Ah, yes _that_ ,” her brother spoke, veiling his true intentions, knowing all the while Lex Luthor knew what his sister hinted at.

There it lay between the two, Vlad Masters and Lex Luthor loathe each other, and a war would arise. Perhaps, she hoped, not a major one. Enough of one to make her life more insane than it already was. At least she’d be near Smallville, ironically- and another city where Lex held the title of mayor now. Mentally, she winced at the idea of what Superman had to deal with.

“When you set foot into my city you’ll be under Metropolis’ rules, Masters,” he eyed everyone in the room, “remember that.”

With that, the man she refused to acknowledge Vlad acted like left. With a smug look, Vlad watched him leave. That look meant, clearly, Lex Luthor would have a very bad, no good rotten day since he decided to pull what he did. Really, that face wasn’t new to her. Though for him to make it at Lex Luthor would be- dangerous she’d say.

With herself, Mr.Masters senior, and Annie following Vlad outside to survey the damage, it pleasantly surprised her to see the ghosts helping clean up. Dragons caught her eyes almost immediately. There were ghost _dragons_. Unable to hold back her awe, her jaw fell softly open. Vlad laughed warmly as he did whenever she did something amusing, Annie giggled sweetly and her father wore a face of shock.

“Dragons,” she whispered.

Several other ghosts she’d never met worked to repair the damage all over town, but here, there were dragons. Their dad decided and quickly took action, to go back inside. Danielle simply smiled as if she knew the dragons as friends while she stood by her aunt. Although in Middle Earth Smaug was a terror and in Narnia, the dragon turned out to be a child, the idea they were real struck amazement into her. Somehow, fear didn’t creep in yet.

_How much is there that hides from most of the world, buried in plain sight? Enter Narnia through a painting, enter the ghost zone through a portal behind a portrait. Kryptonians walking among humans and ghosts roaming among the living. -and there it is._

Realizing she slipped into her fantasy mode again, she tried not to let it get out of hand. Staring at the dragons, she had no idea how long she’d taken to watch them. In her mind, the back of it told her that dragons of any sort might not care for her staring. The forefront refused to care, just elated to be seeing them in person. Ghosts might frighten her, but ironically, ghost dragons didn’t scare her. Well, from a distance.

She knew that Vlad would beat him up anyway, or at least pull something. If the Luthors were anything like the Masters, the rest of Lex’s family would be civil, and more normal too. Who probably didn’t believe in ghosts. With an inward sigh, she realized that Lex would try to blame this on someone for his own benefit just as much as Vlad would try to earn brownie points with the situation. Great…

“You thought I’d leave Christine?” her head turned around to see Lex staring up at the dragons, “How pathetic…”

Sending Dani in the house, and trying not to have a near heart attack, she made sure he didn’t threaten her niece. At least Lex wouldn’t be dumb enough to try anything for now, not after Vlad overshadowed him. Vlad would make sure of it.

“Shut up,” she managed to snap, barely hiding her fear, “I thought you were _afraid_ of ghosts too.”

He didn’t look at her, “I still am, but you’re still beneath me. Besides, I know you’re still afraid of Vlad.”

_Those burning eyes remind me of Spectra’s at night, if I catch them out of the corner of my eyes. If I’m half awake, fresh from a nightmare, for a horrible second I think she’s here. I’ve been having nightmares again. Vlad feels bad enough about me getting attacked that night, so I don’t talk about it more than we need to. I’m not afraid of him._

“No I’m not,” growling at him, she didn’t want to play his mind games.

He laughed at her, a mocking laugh that didn’t hold warmth. It reminded her of when she and Vlad were in high school, but far worse. They’d prod and torment and tease, call them losers, threaten them, and make sure they ‘knew their place’. When Vlad graduated, it got worse. ...Until the accident. No one then would be so cruel in highschool- Lex knew good and well what she’d been through.

He challenged her, “Defensive? This isn’t like you, Christine…”

_No, no I shouldn’t punch him. I’m not that reckless. Yet, I’ll feel so satisfied if someone else can get away with it- no, Christine. Your therapist advised against acting out rashly, even if you wanted to. That conversation applies here. Just- breathe. Breathe. Breathe…_

She stuffed her hands in her pockets, not wanting to deal with him. Not, not after finding out Spectra existed. If he knew that, she didn’t dare tell him, he’d back off. Something in her feared, _feared,_ he’d use that against her. Maybe, deep down, he feared Superman and did not want to admit it. Fears shouldn’t be compared like this, but on a normal day, Superman fell into a far different category than Spectra. For one, he didn’t set out to torment children.

Thoughts drifted to happier moments, to her memories of Superman. Maybe he’d visit Amity soon. She had to see him in person and thank him, for not giving up on Vlad. For giving him a chance. The Man of Steel had a heart of gold, no matter what Lex told Metropolis. Maybe, maybe Vlad could be more likened to Superman. Underneath, Vlad’s heart could be in her right place sometimes.

“I _asked_ you what makes you so sure he isn’t mad at you.” he shot her a glare, pulling her out of her pleasant escape.

_Because he hates you,_ she thought and then spoke aloud, avoiding the topic she knew he meant, “About what?”

Now, he held his gaze. With the dragons flying off, there’d be no excuse to look up. Away from him. Dreading the idea of him interrogating her, with dragging up the accident, she wanted an excuse to go back inside. Only one drawback rested in that. He’d follow her. 

They couldn’t ban him from amity, but realistically she could tell him he couldn’t come into Vlad’s house. The mayor’s mansion, but Vlad as of now had the position of mayor. Maybe, maybe, she could just slip inside and slam the door in his face. No- that’d only make him mad at _her._ She’d rather be stuck in the room when Vlad’s halfa anger blazed, with her on edge from it. Oh yeah, that'd already happened.

_Go away, go away, go away-_ he didn’t go away at her silent wishing, so her mind jumped _Vlad, I need you right now..._

_Don’t even. Don’t even think about bringing up the accident. I swear, don’t, I don’t want to talk about it right now. Much less with you, Lex. Like I want to deal with you after-_ **_her_ ** _\- and you shouldn’t be bringing it up anyway. Just leave me alone if you’re going to come back like this, I broke up with you because I couldn’t handle a relationship._

“The-” an ectoblast in the distance cut him off guard as some ghost was shooting at something, “-funeral”

“ _Funeral?_ ” she didn’t expect him to bring anything like that up, “What are you talking about?”

Holding a private funeral for Vlad didn’t make him mad, and she knew that. She knew that Vlad understood why she thought he’d died. She had no idea what he meant at first. Then, it crept upon her. It came into her mind and gripped her heart with claws, unlike anything she’d felt from what he’d thrown at her before.

_So if it wasn’t his then who's- no. Lex, for Alan’s sake, don’t bring this up, if you have a soul, don’t. I know you have one, so don’t. I’m begging you, not to. I’m_ **_begging_ ** _you. Please, don’t… I know you’re talking about mom._

“N-no…” she had tears in her eyes, “No, Lex- you never knew any of us after all.”

“You know I’m trying to be sincere,” he sounded slightly strained, and his eyes for once betrayed real hurt, but only for a moment.

“...You’re afraid they won’t be the same, aren’t you?” she could look him in the eyes sympathetically, only by a miracle.

_Vlad- he’s different. It’s because of what he’s gone through, not since he’s a ghost- half ghost. Full ghosts, I couldn’t tell Lex anything about. I still hate his guts, but this? We both knew what it was like to watch as grief killed our mothers… I hate what he’s done, probably him, but I’m not going to stab him when he’s down._

He didn’t betray his heartbreak, “Who wouldn’t be.”

After mustering up the will to say it, she looked at him with wounded eyes. She didn’t know if he cared anymore, but in this case, college didn’t prepare her for this. Mom couldn’t have, and Vlad- he honestly wouldn’t want her around him right now. As mad as she was still, she felt the sadness extinguishing her fire for a moment.

“You didn’t tell me,” she spoke softly, “and you know what it’s like.”

“-And you were terrified,” he put in with a hard voice, “of course I didn’t tell you, how are you a school counselor anyway?”

_You- you honestly can ask me that after knowing everything? Lex, you know what happened. I told you why I became a counselor- and you can ask that? How did I not see the issues you had Lex- oh right, I was up past my head in mine. Uhg, I wish I was a high school freshman again some days._

With that, she walked inside and shut the door, not able to think of any excuse he’d believe, and she felt Lex staring at her the entire time. As she leaned against the door, sighing and opening her eyes after a few seconds, she saw- Phantom? Trying not to stare, she straightened up and tried not to focus on the little part two of the encounter with her ex.

Phantom looked at her with a sympathetic, but uneasy, expression, “you realize I kinda heard all of that?”

* * *

Casper High was more than ready to have her back and she was elated to come back. During the ghost drill, she’d done what she should have. Promptly ran over and waved her arms while insisting to Jack and Maddie that Mr. Lancer, was in fact, not a ghost. With a little tea to help her relax after that, she sat in her office. Sessions were frequent enough to keep her plenty busy. Perfectly glad to help, yes, but the little fact Plasmius’ name came up made calming down harder.

Crimes he’d committed came up and, well, it made grit her teeth. (Dang it, Vlad!) Not just his crimes that were real unsettled her. While people debated Phantom in normal conversation, passionate arguing, or excited screeching in the case of his fan club, what they said about Vlad was infinitely worse. The rumors about him were infinitely worse. Plasmius was only talked about in hushed whispers. As if, at any moment, he’d come for them.

At least from some students, and it hurt. Not knowing how much of what she heard could be trusted, and knowing that their fears weren’t _entirely_ unfounded. At least she could explain to her peers why she didn’t always get involved in ghost debates. After having her ex, who was a _supervillain_ , come right in her brother’s house, she could barely handle the side conversations she caught only in passing. She somehow managed to shove her two cents in just to keep suspicion low until Lex decided to personally make her life miserable.

Over lunch, which with the slight headache she had, the Plamsius and Phantom debates rubbed her the wrong way. Lavender tea did wonders for her headaches. Placebo or not, the tea was a miracle. Since blood blossom allergies existed, more kids than Wesley, she was advised to not bring them onto school grounds. So lavender tea had to do.

She sipped some tea and rubbed her temples, but still had enough energy, for now, to participate in the conversation. Mainly so it wouldn’t seem out of place when really, she’d rather not talk about Vlad like this. She’d call it weird. The theories she heard from her peers were a whole different type of wrong.

“William.” she looked up long-sufferingly at the English teacher, “Did you really mention thralls?”

Setting her tea down, she raised up from the slouch she’d slipped into and decided to interact. The conversation would go downhill if she didn’t. While they were her peers, who she respected, the conspiracy theories got under her skin some days. Mentally she rolled her eyes, knowing it could be worse.

“It makes perfect sense Christine,” her peers were kind enough to speak softly with her growing headache in mind, “Ghosts are capable of creating copies of themselves to overshadow people.”

She sighed lightly, “Thralls aren’t the word for it.”

Half of her lunch, a light salad, lay untouched. Overshadowing is what it was called when a ghost took control of someone, possession was different. Both Vlad and herself agreed that she needed more training to resist ghosts who tried to overshadow her, but he insisted on practicing last night. She shouldn’t have started with Plasmius himself. At least he only made her talk about the Packers for now. Headache...

Ms. Teslaf raised an eyebrow at her, “Fentons rant their ghost hunting speech to you?”

Through the light pounding of her head, she could laugh. Of course, Jack and Maddie gave her the speech the weekend her dad first came to Amity. She listened, sure, but more than half of it was wrong. Physically, they knew how ghosts worked. Psychology wise, she didn’t buy a word of it.

Part of her hated to psychoanalyze him like this, behind his back but walking into him eating kryptonite scared her a little. By the way, she found out five seconds later that it’s fine for ghosts, and thus halfas, to consume it. A shudder came from her subconsciously at the thought of what Superman would think of seeing that. Not going to unpack _that_ situation at work. Maybe she could just pass off the shudder as ghost fear of a different kind.

“Yeah,” she paused to take a bite of salad, “besides, thralls are for vampires.”

“Count Dracula! Christine the Wisconsin Ghost _is_ one.” Lancer calmly insisted.

She put down her fork and stared him in the eyes. Unamused at the thought of Vlad sucking blood from people, turning them into vampires, and being burnt by the earrings of their own mother that Christine now wore. Slightly frowning, she took a breath. Plasmius was no vampire. That she knew of.

A debate continued, she realized that many of the staff were _convinced_ he was a vampire ghost of some sort. It was just as well since it made them less likely to guess Vlad Masters had ghost powers. The idea disturbed her, but no matter what they said, Vlad wouldn’t change by rumors alone. So, she managed a brief smile into her mug by thinking of the goofy grin he wore as Plasmius.

The laugh he always had with a new ghostly echo, the fact he had superpowers like they joked about as kids before the accident, the fact that they both thought he’d be a superhero. He in a way became one with his motives. Anti-hero is the term for what he’d become. Not many could see it, but under everything, her brother had the heart of a hero.

“Ghost psychology,” she halfway said to herself.

* * *

“Miss Masters, you shouldn’t be taking on so much,” Jazz arched a brow and the councilor knew she had a point, “but that’s not going to stop you, is it?”

A slight smile, for a brief moment, slipped onto Miss Masters’ face. Yes, some would say she shouldn’t be at work so soon. Jazz Fenton, however, could understand her reasoning. Jazz called her out in a caring way. For all the world Christine Masters needed to support her dreams to become a psychologist. Both of them knew what Spectra’s hauntings could do from different perspectives.

Miss Masters talked to her therapist and openly explained everything she could about that to Jazz. She’d taken the time off, but both her and her therapist agreed she’d come back. Her therapist easily met the mark of a saint in her eyes for taking on her “unconventional” issues- on that note, her therapist did not approve of letting Vlad possess Lex Luthor. Her therapist even mentioned Mr.Masters could benefit from sessions. So her therapist would be willing to help Vlad. Definitely a saint.

A binder and a journal sat on the table. A binder with ghosts on the front, and a “research diary” with roses on the binding. The two were completely willing to swap notes if it meant keeping ghost attacks down. A certain someone wouldn’t keep out of the fights, even when the mayor advised her _not_ to fight. Then again, Amity’s mayor also happened to be her brother so the mayoral advice and the brotherly protection blended, which is why she had half the information she did.

Notes exchanged, and not much progress would be made on a few fronts. However with the notes, granted hers were on blood blossoms, the exchanged information would be new to the two psychologists respectively. As in, initially, over blood blossoms as normal flowers. Angel blossoms caught Jazz’s interests, especially the additions scrawled on loose sheets of paper. Specifically on their _smoke_ , which at the time the notes were made Christine only thought it came from her imagination.

“Ecto-purifier can be made from angel blossoms,” Christine explained, “-the last batch of fudge had ecto-contamination,” she winced at the last words.

“Sorry,” the young adult winced, “dad’s still upset he made that mistake- _please_ tell me you didn’t show these notes to Vlad.”

Taking a deep breath, she reminded Jazz that during Vlad’s time in the hospital, he learned on his own. Vlad found out the hard that blood blossoms are volatile towards ghosts in certain conditions. She found out in a different setting, different situation, the fact blood blossoms could fend off ghosts. Thank Aslan Jazz didn’t need her to go into detail before she could manage it.

“I know you hate the idea but-” she trailed off, knowing now Jazz helped Phantom along with her brother, Tucker, and Sam.

Fear drove her the first night after Spectra attacked her and Jazz. Instead of just cowering, part of her wanted to fight back now that Jazz, and _hundreds of teens,_ as she’d later find out, had played right into Spectra’s wretched hands. As she pretended to help, Christine longed to be able to protect the people she cared about. Yet she couldn’t. Not on her own.

“Don’t,” Jazz spoke softly, with a tone that warned her of how it could be used in the wrong hands.

Knowing Jazz didn’t see the rest of her notes, forgotten in her private study, Christine would be glad to not mention the full idea to her niece. Jasmine, sweetheart, the idea would be to do the opposite- but that’d never happened. Not yet, not until there would be a way to keep it from affecting any other ghosts, save Phantom. Aslan knows the kid deserved a break. So, no she wouldn’t do that

“I promise you I won’t make a weapon with blood blossoms,” she spoke sincerely.

_I’m going to give Vlad immunity to them somehow, and no one can find out I was the one to grant him that. Barely anyone knows he’s a halfa. One wrong move... Then again, if worse comes to worst, the rest of the family can get involved. After all, Vlad Masters is_ **_our_ ** _family. -even if he is a fruitloop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my college is all online now so with that as a heads up- April's chapter might be late. (cough cough this is technically the chapter for March)   
> Happy reading and stay safe out there!


	14. Sibling's Rivalry

Two siblings sang in a duet, a supernatural charisma in one voice and dissonance in the other. Music sounded in the streets as the Masters siblings decided to wander in the night, even if it would be unwise, As Vlad put it, it was idiotic and Christine called it dumb. No, that didn’t stop them at all. If anything came to public concern he’d smooth talk people into not questioning it. 

The two set a safety net in place with Christine being turned invisible by none other than the Wisconsin Ghost himself- using a duplicate albeit. After all, at least this way no one would _see_ her out and about with him. Even if she loved him all the same, both halves of him, his ghost half wasn’t the sort she should be spotted around. Perhaps telling lies well escaped her, selfish lies anyway, but keeping secrets she could do well.

So, they “haunted” the streets as if they were alone. After all, somehow teenagers mostly got away with it. Phantom, Sam, and Tucker would understand if they heard. Knowing, she hoped, that Vlad trusted few with his secret. This trust had been lost to him for years. Yet, with time, he would gain more of it back. The fact he trusted her filled her with the hope that, maybe soon, he could tell dad.

With light ghostly influence, he disguised her voice as something hauntingly mysterious. Singing on key, with his ghostly help, she sang as she always did. As her voices climbed higher and higher, she failed to notice at the time just how haunting it had become. The back of her mind knew it, but for now, she sang with her heart. Some of her past she didn’t mind haunting her. Vlad haunted her in more ways than one

Giving the notes all she could she reached heights she could never reach on her own. Spectral and eerie her voice filled the night. After she took a deep breath, the last note split the air. Hanging in it long after she’d stopped, the sound seemed to chill the air. 

A quiet hung in the air for a while as they simply walked, she realized how her voice had changed. Not just a little, but drastically. It sounded as if she had a ghost half. In her mind she turned the idea over only a little, knowing the trick did not harm her. The fact others could have heard the full force of her ghost-touched voice wouldn’t leave her thoughts completely

“Ah,” he mused in his Plasmius facade, “it’s so kind of you to join me this evening.”

He made it look like he spoke to himself like he often did, he spoke. Words meant for her, warmth veiled under “dark” musings. Double meaning, which he meant both, unfortunately, but the deeper one made it worth it to look past the face value of his speech. As dramatic and mysterious as he loved to act, she didn’t mind half the time. At least when he didn’t decide to enact his feud with Phantom. Though the idea her students could have heard made her have slight second thoughts about doing late-night duets outside.

“ I _loved_ singing 'Phantom of the Opera’ _,_ with you but- we probably scared people,” she whispered in a hushed manner.

For a bit, he smiled in a roguish way, without showing any teeth, screaming silently that he wanted that. A ham, a brat, her loveable brother he scared mostly in fun as far as she knew. Mostly being the keyword. A sly look shone in his eyes and she knew that tonight would not be the night she convinced him to refrain from intentionally startling people. 

_The psychological impacts Vlad, are different when you’re in your ghost form._ She mentally sighed.

He rubbed his hands together as if plotting something sinister, “What a wonderful evening to terrify mortals,”

With a thwack from her, passersby would think an unknown ghost dared to reproach Plasmius on the spot. What they’d be blessed to not see is that a human dared to smack his head. Hissing out in a human way, he rubbed his forehead despite the fact she’d smacked him lightly. Invisible or not, he definitely didn’t like her bossing him around so blatantly. Just like a little over 20 years ago, Vlad.

“Speaking of that, we should probably train you to fight someone other than me…”

* * *

_A ghost cougar ran through the halls chasing students without a specific target in mind. Sharp teeth stretched into a wicked grin as the ghost stalked around the emptying school, hoping_ _to grab one of the living. Miss Masters was trying to help evacuate and_ ** _not_** _looking for a brawl. Vlad had told her not to fight unless necessary which she agreed to. Scratches from Spectra’s claws were something to make her shudder at the thought of a ghost fight…_

_It was far too quiet. Maybe Danny had already gotten out of the school. No, he was still here. He’d be the one dragging her by the wrist out of the school. Yet he had run off deeper into the emptying building. Maybe he was Phantom..._

So they were back in the ghost zone. In Vlad’s lair, and now they were actually going into the forest. _Someone_ needed more self-defense training. Fun fact, there were ghost monsters there. Christine made sure to stay next to him, preferably close enough to wrap his cape around her a little. Reading fantasy was different than living it, for one. Another little problem was that she couldn’t exactly defend herself yet, but Vlad said he had an “idea” to work on that.

Pink glowed within the air like fireflies, lighting the area around them softly. Away from the little “fireflies” were swathes of shadow. Lairs were something she didn’t understand, either, but she knew that they were deeply personal for a ghost. A safe haven for the ghost themselves and a nightmare to trespassers. Even if she wasn’t one, she didn’t dare go into the shadows.

“Vlad,” she asked. “Why are these woods so dark?”

He breathed out and began his answer, “You remember me explaining lairs are connected to when a ghost first forms a core, right?”

She nodded. Vlad was feeling for the right words, as if the matter weren’t as simple as just giving an answer. Not that he couldn’t explain it. It was just, Christine could tell he never had to explain his lair to anyone before. No one else had been here before, most likely.

“My core formed gradually compared to most ghosts,” he glanced at his sister.

“O-oh.” the words were barely audible. “Years?”

He confirmed it but made sure to let her know he was fine now. She smiled slightly at the fireflies and they seemed to glow brighter for a second. Bracelets flaring, along with Vlad’s plasm in the form of energy around his hands. The place was steeped in energy, drenched in the same kind his core had. Vibrant and deep the feeling flowed through the land and air.

She looked at him, “So lairs grow with cores?”

A nod came from him as the fireflies grew brighter with another flare and faded back to normal. Her bracelets faded slower, in sync with Vlad’s plasmic glow. Yet, the glow pulsed lightly afterward. Green flickered in the dark away from them. It wasn’t lighting.

Ghostly monsters were here and they were getting _closer_. Haunted woods, and they were going deeper inside. This place was supposed to be beautiful, and it was. It was also dangerous. No wonder Vlad didn’t let her go into the woods alone...

_Going alone was something she hated. Yet, she was fool-hearted enough to run in without another staff member. No one else was foolish enough to go back in and she didn’t blame them. Well, two people wanted to. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley had tried to follow her back inside._

_No matter what they’d say to her, she had to make them evacuate. Instead of starting with the rules the two had heard many times before, she knew that they’d rather listen to her personal reasons. Which was what got her to stay behind in the first place. A heavy dread would wash over her at the thought of just waiting for help to arrive when a ghost attack was going on. Danny had to be around here somewhere. A noise made her blood run cold._

_It wasn’t Danny._

“Exactly.”

A blast fired to Vlad’s left into the dark. She was on his other side, and she hoped that whatever it was wouldn’t come closer. Ectoplasmic torches flared to life with a pink flame, revealing a circular grove of trees. As spooky as it was, this place was magical. He smiled at her and made a light hmph.

A clearing opened up, roughly made but a sparring ground none-the-less. Wait. Vlad wanted her to fight him, didn’t he? Pass. He’d kick her butt into next week and back again. He gently pulled the cape away and motioned for there to go to one side of the circle. Looks like she didn’t have any say, apparently.

“Isn’t this,” she looked around at the dark forest. “Unsafe?”

_They were both there, alone, with no sign of Danny Phantom. Alone, separated from Danny Fenton. A small part of her hoped they were one and the same out of raw fear. Hands trembled as she dared to look._

_“Look, it’s the little wimpy counselor.” a voice mused from behind her._

“Really?” he laughed with an ominous tone, “and living with the Wisconsin ghost isn’t?”

He waved for her to attack. She charged. A fist flew out. A vampire-ghost stepped back and to the side. His hand shot towards her. Barely darting out of his grasp, she backed away.

He kept dogging and darting, trying to corner her. Of course, she wasn’t going to attack offensively. The sad part was that he was holding back a _lot_. He was going easy on her. Way easy.

No flight. No intangibility. No vanishing. No plasma shots. Just heightened physical traits.

She held up her fists in anticipation. Now she was cornered, figuratively. She struck. A hand grabbed her fist in mid-punch. A second hand flew out. A second hand snatched a wrist.

_Instead of running outright, Miss Masters whirled around and shakily started walking backward. It pawed forward slowly as if it were in no hurry to catch its “prey”. Danny had run off somewhere according to Wes, though she didn’t hear where. Red eyes glowed in the abandoned halls as the ghost pressed Miss Masters back. With casual ease, it made her go where it wished._

_It was backing her into a corner. It enjoyed every moment of tension as it played with its prey as if she were a mouse. It laughed whenever she misstepped and acted as if it would pounce to see her scramble away frantically. Sooner or later she’d have nowhere to run. It was only having a little “fun” before it attacked._

_Green mist surrounded the ivory-white fangs now, trailing as the creature stalked forward. It licked up the mist, relishing in it. Misery was held in that mist and this cougar was willing to feed on whomever it found. Especially little Christy._

_“She told me about how wonderful your misery was,” it tauntingly stepped forward._

“This is pathetic,” he sighed.

Gently, as he could anyway, he knocked her over. She saw his expression and guessed he had already known she hadn’t fought much in years. With a little damp earth clinging to her, she got up knowing this was far from over. Hopefully _he_ was having fun.

Reposition, reset, and then fight. She darted and dodged again. She didn’t want to engage. She didn’t want a fight. Her desire was to get to “safety” so to speak. She was cornered. She kicked. He held her off the ground by the ankle. 

Two siblings repositioned. Vlad moved slower and was less strategic. Still, she found herself on the ground. Several times, she was laying in the dirt. Feeling embarrassed, she scrambled up, refusing to get her butt handed to her again.

Gritting her teeth she tried to think of how she got into scraps with him when she was younger. Running forward, she tried to get in the mindset of when she _could_ fight. Darting back by stumbling a little, she avoided a fist. A little doge here and there. She had it she- Vlad held her by the wrist as he floated in the air.

_Stepping backward earned her bumping into something. Ectoplasmic fur brushed her skin and she shrieked. Teeth barely missed grabbing her sleeve as she ran frantically down the hall with the cougar a hair behind her. It crouched, waited for a moment or two for her to think she’d escape, and then sprang towards her. As she turned to see it coming at her heart rose into her throat and she readied a fist, desperate to get away._

_A bolt from the left sent the cougar into lockers. Metal dented and Phantom appeared from the wall, eyes gleaming a toxic green. A sidelong glance was aiming at Miss Masters by the hero of Amity Park. The teen ghost glared at the spectral wild cat._

_Phantom grabbed her arm and whirled her out of the way of the lunge the mountain lion gave. A step forward was made by the humanoid ghost. Hands aglow with toxic green ectoplasm and frost-laden white hair, he gritted his teeth. Though it echoed, he had the same voice as Danny._

_“Stay behind me Miss Fruitloop,” Phantom ordered after firing another bolt at the cougar. “Bertrand isn’t a housecat.”_

“I’ve had years of practice,” he smirked, “go ahead and _try_ catching up. _”_

Growling a little, she realized he maybe was trying to make her mad, trying to get her to tap into her anger. As a kid, she fought him when she was ticked. Now, he was nudging the fire in her. A fire that was more than cinders. Dropping her to the ground, he floated out of the reach of her grasp. With a warm chuckle, he looked at her frustrated expression.

With a muffled growl she darted forward once more, dodging and bounding. It wasn’t anger that took over when she started to lose. Calm enveloped her somehow as she focused on staying that way. Looking up from the ground at Plasmius, she lost all the same. Somehow it was okay. 

“That’s enough for now,” he called it off.

With a wave of his hand, the torches died and pink ecto-smoke was left behind. Fireflies swarmed in the air behind them, dispersing to scatter within the forest. A golden flicker caught her eye. Two more came and went. Wisps? Fantasy novels weren’t the same as reality, but she knew wisps were not something to run off after. Just, hopefully, these weren’t like in the swamps of Middle Earth.

When she stiffened, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and made sure she could cling to his cape. Christine, for as scared as she was of ghosts and humans attacking her, hated feeling like a coward. Never once was she afraid of Vlad as a kid. Now, she feared for him. It should be like this, the creeping unease in mind, around his ghost half.

No, she was safe around him. Vlad had been fighting primarily ghosts. _Mostly_ ghosts, she should say. Full-blooded humans were not near a threat, even if they had ghost hunting gear he didn’t act concerned. Yet he wanted to protect her.

“Um what was that?” she asked when the golden flash came again, “There were flickering lights that I swear were wisps.”

“Change of plans, Christine.” he moved _towards_ them.

He knew what he was doing. He surely knew how to survive here if he owned the place. She was going to be fine, stop worrying. It wasn’t comforting knowing that they were like whisps. The normal way wisps worked: they flared up, waiting for the traveler to get close and then they went out. Rinse and repeat until the victim is in danger or deep enough to be kidnapped by the fae. 

It hit her. The fact that Vlad Plasmius, who was her brother, based the defenses and traps in his lair off her fantasy nerdiness. Honestly, that was terrifying. Sweet, but terrifying. A place where he could remember the past in peace and yet terrify the daylights out of intruders… Would anyone else see that first part? 

She hit her foot against something. The head of a robot made this jump fantasy novel to horror novel. No, no thank you. No terminator robots please- wait that was the ghost from earlier... Vlad looked down at the helmet. Please explain this, Vlad.

“Skulker, do tell me why you decided to hunt here.” he looked down at the helmet.

Freaky, this was just freaky. Christine edged a little away from Vlad, only a few steps. Just enough to let him know that this was not okay. As a psychologist, ironically, she did not do psychological horror well. She shuddered at the thought of some of the horror concepts that she had heard. Okay, the attack from Bertrand had her shaken still.

_The cougar named Bertrand growled and easily dodged it. Anger blazing in his bright ruby eyes, he stalked unfazed towards the two now. Phantom had an arm stretched out as he slowly slipped his steps backward. Christine moved back warily knowing full well she was in over her head by trying to get involved. Yet she didn’t have the nerve to see what would happen with her being alone again._

_The wintery chill in the air chilled her nearly to the bone. It radiated from Phantom as frost formed on the ground. It spread in a ring outward from him, winding to make a larger circle that included Miss Masters. Looks like she had no choice but to trust that the ghost boy, possibly her half-ghost nephew if Wes was right, knew what he was doing._

_An ectoplasmic shield covered in ice crawled up around them as Bertrand pounced. It began to form a translucent dome, starting to seal the human in with the young ghost. Sharp knives that were claws extended from Bertrand’s paws as he aimed for the open roof. The cougar’s malicious grin was what made Miss Masters hold onto Phantom’s shoulder._

_With a resounding smack the cougar hit the barrier and was knocked sailing backward. Ungracefully he was falling to the ground. A thermos left Phantom’s side and Miss Masters’ couldn’t help but stare. How did Phantom have a thermos? A gap opened in the barrier and the cone-shaped thermos beam started to reach for the green ghost._

_The thermos caught in the blue-white beam. The beam pulled the cougar in with a signature sound, forcing him into a space he shouldn’t be able to fit in. Yet, he went inside the portable imprisonment easily. Green paint?_

“She looked at him warily and back down at the robotic head. “This is Skulker?”

“Who is she?” a green frog crawled out of the helmet and stared menacingly at her. “Why are you parading her around your lair?”

Vlad smirked at him and crossed his arms behind his back, leaning over, while wearing a smug look on his face. His brows raised a little and that bratty grin spread. Okay, so they were here for a frog who had a mech suit. Made a lot more sense and, honestly, was far less disturbing. She was trying to figure out how she should react.

“This would be Skulker,” he sniggered. “And Skulker, she would be my sister, Christine.”

“This isn’t funny Plasmius,” he yelled in a high pitch, “I am the ghost zone’s greatest hunter!”

She raised both her eyebrows in surprise. He was so tiny. A tiny and angry ghostly frog. Maybe she should be a little more cautious, but considering Vlad wasn’t acting like he was a threat she should be fine. Besides, he was just so small. Kinda adorable, but she knew not to say that to his face. 

“You’re a frog.” Christine stared at Skulker and then looked at Vlad, “So you’re friends with a frog who wears a mech suit?

Skulker facepalmed, “Just get me out of here.”

Vlad was the one to carry the suit out of the woods with duplicates, while Christine somehow was the one to carry Skulker. On her shoulder mind you. Vlad would rather not have to duplicate more than necessary since his power was distributed among the copies and the true him. Besides, he found it entertaining.

“I am not a frog.” Skulker insisted.

Christine smirked at him slightly. If Vlad trusted him to be near her, he should be fine. A ghost-like him couldn’t do much harm without his suit. Vlad would make sure he didn’t hurt her. Besides, he looked so tiny. Skulker _was_ a tiny frog.

“Woman,” he huffed while scowling and jabbing a finger in the direction of her face, “Tell this to no one.”

Through the fog, they flew. Skulker opted to, begrudgingly, hitch a ride, and Christine flying alongside Vlad using ecto-dust. Freeform air travel still wasn’t her strong suit so Vlad had to help keep her on the right course. Once again the castle caught her interest, making her slow down. To pause, stare, wonder what could be inside. Skulker looked Vlad dead in the eye, and then her. Christine didn’t know what for. They both had a look that warned of some mistake that they did _not_ want to be repeated.

In a streak, Phantom almost flew past. Vlad caught him by the back of his suit with a grin she didn’t like _at all._ Quickly, but still, too late, his expression changed. Once again, her brother hid his schemes from her. She did not enjoy this, but at least he’d hold back when he was in her line of sight. This situation still made her blush a little.

“Hey!” he yelped, “Let go, you Fruitloop!”

His hand slapped over his mouth, knowing he’d called Vlad _that_ and even worse, _she was right there_. Shooting Vlad a warning glance helped Phantom’s case. Would Vlad probably try something when she wasn’t looking? Yes. Would he try anything here? She _hoped_ not. He better not.

A scowl came from her brother, Skulker just looked unamused, and she wore an ‘oh crap’ face that mirrored Phantom’s fear. Vlad did not take something like this in high school from other kids. Still, it could always be worse, Vlad. He didn’t mean to call you that- at least not right now. After seeing him relax a little, she could let her bated breath go.

“Dude, this time it was an accident!” he half lied in protest, before his voice grew apprehensive, “Why did you catch me?”

After a short bit, he looked at Phantom. Then he caught the look she was giving him. It screamed a mix of please-please-don’t-terrify-him-anymore and telling him to cut it out, as a sibling. With a darting look of annoyance at her, with a _slight_ sneer thrown in, he softened his gaze towards Phantom. After all, she’d teased him worse than Phantom and he let her survive childhood.

“-I suppose you _did_ save her,” he didn’t seem as mad as she expected about the name-calling, considering he let Phantom go, “but I advise you to be more careful about how you address me, _Inviso-Bill._ ”

Ice charged up in Phantom’s hand- she yanked Vlad by the cape downward and the ice dissipated into thin air. Yeah, Vlad was a brat and a jerk. Having him frozen solid wasn’t on her list of ways to make his life harder. He’s been there, done that, but no one told her. Well, she knew now. An accidental blast hurtled towards the three.

“Whelp!” 

“Little Badger!

“Oh come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In his defense, he wasn't aiming for her. Looks like someone might be in trouble after everyone thaws if Miss Fruitloop doesn't keep Vlad in check.


	15. Double Dealing

As to why she was helping Skulker she could only guess. At least as Vlad’s associate, or whatever agreement the two had, he was willing to _not_ maim her. She’d never let go of the fact he was just a little green ghost without his suit. That’s when her eyes started to drift to an old PDA lay in a junk bin. Eyes glanced around the room when she knew she’d be alone.

Vlad and Skulker were out of the mansion. Darting one last glance to the stairwell before picking the PDA up, she found that it was causing problems for Skulker’s hunts. Speaking of his hunts, not all of them were ethical. Still, Skulker hunted what he wanted to. 

_Phantom is one of the ghosts he hunts so..._ at that moment, she’d carry out some plans of her own.

When she was done she gave a self-satisfied nod and wiped her hands together as if to rub off dust. Vlad and Skulker would know, but since she set passcode it wouldn’t be so easy to disable. Gremlins sabotaged planes according to Bugs Bunny and this could close count in spirit. Yeah, she’d hear about it later from both of them.

 _I have the perfect passcode,_ she sniggered.

This was a horrible idea. It was a completely horrible idea. At least with the PDA back in his suit, he couldn’t be taken out unless a certain someone revealed the “magic words” to let Skulker have the ability to remove it. Ah, the bliss of knowing she made someone’s life easier while causing trouble. Although, she decided to go out to get a head start when Skulker came after her. Something told her Vlad would come with him and that gave her more reason to dodge them now.

After she went up the stairs and closed the basement door, her bracelets glowed a bit brighter. Soon she heard muffled voices from behind were too low for her to pick up anything clearly from the top of the stairs. They were home an hour early for some reason. If she acted casual she could still slip off into her room. Just as long as she stayed quiet.

While they both could hear her from the lab, they might not realize she tampered with his suit _just_ yet. The instructions Tucker came up with for her were in her pocket, thankfully, so the boys wouldn’t find them laying around. The stairs creaked as she made her way upwards. So far so clear. Relaxing, she walked with less caution as she hit the second floor. It’d be fine. 

Once she hit the outside her room, she knew she’d made it. A door opened and closed and then a soft sigh of relief entered the air. With her back against the door, she looked around. A smile crossed her face- she did it. Team Phantom could have one less ghost to worry about, and she’d been able to help. A bonus would be the fact she’d be sort of messing with her dear big brother in the process. She slipped down to the floor, more relaxed. As soon as she closed her eyes...

“Well someone’s been busy, haven’t they?”

Taken off guard, her eyes flew open and stared at the vampire ghost looming over her. When she got caught up in getting away she didn’t expect a duplicate of her brother’s ghost half to be waiting for her. Of course, there would be, this was _Vlad_. So, _so_ close to getting away with it... Nonetheless, she’d rather walk back with him than have to be carried or “assisted” via overshadowing.

“Woman, what did you do to my suit?” Sweet Narnia, he’d gotten back in his suit already.

Without waiting Vlad answered, “As far as I can tell she just reinstalled the PDA into your suit. It’s nothing but a childish prank.” 

In a few minutes her hard work ended up in the junk bin again. A glare from Skulker made her freeze, he walked past aware he couldn’t threaten her verbally. After Skulker left with the duplicate, Vlad stood beside her. The air heated up enough to let her know that he didn’t consider this funny, but she knew he’d laugh about it later.  
  
“I watched you the whole time, dear sister. I know exactly what you did.“ he snorted, “Do yourself a favor and stop meddling in my plans.”

As upset as he felt, she could tell this did amuse him a little. Without speaking he headed towards the stairs. Give him a few hours and he’d let it go. As his sister, she did relatively worse when they were kids. Relative being the keyword.

“Just be careful Christine, I can’t protect you as well as you think I can- ” and she _knew_ he smiled on the inside even if his voice never changed, “-and by the way, I know who put you up to this.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


She knew it would be far too early for her to be up on a normal Saturday. Phantom wanted to talk to her without Vlad around and she couldn’t blame him After the freezing incident... That’s it- Phantom would learn how to tease Vlad and survive. Aslan only knows how he’s made it this far without figurative “Vlad can’t murder” rights. Please don’t make her change it to literal, Vlad.

“I thought we were meeting up a ways away from the mansion” she blinked the sleep from her eyes, standing outside her brother’s house, “Vlad’s _still_ not happy with you.”

As they walked they’d decide where would be best to start the training. Well, Phantom decided to float a little instead of walk. She thought it odd that he could talk to her as if Vlad _wasn’t_ a supervillain, okay, anti-hero if you asked her. Vlad kidnapped him, he accidentally froze Vlad, and yet they could get along at times. Phantom understood that no matter what he thought of Vlad, she shouldn’t be _completely_ judged by his actions. And Vlad… Of course, he trusted her.

“What else is new?” he muttered before picking back up, “So are you sure you really wanna do this?”

“Listen,” she laughed, “I grew up with him. Yeah, he’s different, but as far as teasing goes he hasn’t changed much at all.”

Sadly, Sam wouldn’t be able to join them. Considering it would mean sneaking out and she didn’t want to get anyone in trouble- including herself. Getting into trouble with her students’ parents would be bad enough. In this case, she _especially_ wanted to avoid conflict with Pam. Ghost issues didn’t go over well with her.

As for Tucker, he couldn't either. It would be for the best. The teens already knew how to advert most suspicion when it was the three, or four since Jazz did tag along sometimes, of them. An adult, especially her, would only risk blowing their cover, especially meeting past chance encounters in broad daylight.

“Yeah because you’re his sister,” he pointed out.

Not meeting his eyes with a smile she said, “Yeah, but there’s a still right way and a wrong way to tease him.”

Yeah, she’d learned that the hard way. Being related to him gave her rights that not many others had, but that _didn’t_ mean teasing him would always be a good idea. The biggest difference is that back then, he didn’t have _superpowers_ to back up his anger. All he did was chase her if mom wasn’t looking.

With that in mind... Yeah, Some names would make him mad. Now she knew which ones not to say aloud in the present day to upset him. Nowadays, he’d never fully live it down if she did. Not even she would be dumb enough to make that public. Phantom made an honest mistake. Just, Aslan please, don’t let Vlad hear him say fruitloop again. That’d be a close second to using Vladdles Percy as a taunt.

“So fruitloop is off the table,” he confirmed.

Yes, Phantom. Fruitloop isn’t anywhere near the table. It isn’t in the same room as the table, unless someone is asking to make him mad. With the way he used it, at least. She knew from personal experience how Vlad reacted when pushed too far in a time where he’d be more rational about it. There were trigger points one didn’t mess with at all costs. Unless someone _wanted_ him to start chasing them.   
  
She made eye contact, “With the history it has, yes. Look- the main reason I know how to tease him so well is because I know when to stop. Usually.” 

“When would that be?”

 _“Christine Hermia you are_ _so_ **dead** _when I catch you!” and yes, he could catch her on f_ _oot._

 _She had just enough time to climb up a tree, and their age difference made it so she could climb just out of reach if he tried to follow her. Smugly, she looked down at him. It would be worth it no matter how much he yelled. He’d never_ **actually** do anything to hurt her. All he wanted was for her to think twice about being a brat, for once. She knew this, but she didn’t care at the moment.

 _“Not if I don’t come down first,_ **Vlaaaddles Perrrrcy** ,” she laughed.

“That,” she breathed out, “is hard to explain to someone.”

They settled on going to the edge of town where fewer people would overhear. When he picked her up and took off she held the sound that wanted to come out. Phantom decided it’d be better to take the faster route, and while she didn’t mind, some warning would be nice. The ecto-dust vial remained on her person and Phantom _knew_ that. For a split second, she almost called him Inviso-Bill for it, and if talking wouldn’t give them away where they were she would have.

“Hey, we can work on that part later,” he offered while landing by a tree.

Axion Labs could be seen in the distance. Oh right, Vlad promised her a tour sometime. Maybe she’d ask after she taught Phantom how to roast a certain half-ghost. Cracking her fingers she hoped he wasn’t spying on them right now, otherwise, he’d get her back for this… Wait.

“You’re going to tell Sam and Tucker what I teach you aren’t you?” she asked _slightly_ annoyed- but her voice went back to mischief, “Alright so where do you wanna start?”

“Yeah but they know _the secret_ -” he drifted around her bearing ghostly tail, “Being able to avoid Vlad trying to waste me would be nice.”

A smirk crossed her face. By Aslan, she'd be able to teach him to do more than that otherwise she’d lost _her_ touch when it came to driving her only brother insane. This, this is exactly what her maturity screamed would be a bad idea. All she intended to do is prevent more serious fights, Phantom be fine. Since Vlad would keep a closer eye on her, that is.

She locked her fingers and they made a distinct _crack_ before she laid out the basics for him. In summary: Don’t go as far as she did, for now, since Vlad couldn't do as much to her. Always keep in mind not to take stabs at him being crazy or evil. Make sure you get a head start on running away- even she’d have times where she’d have to run from him. Remember that he will want payback if you go _too_ far.

“That’s it?” he blinked, “That’s all the ‘how not to get wasted’ advice-”

A blue mist came from his mouth and three vultures circled high above. For a brief second, a wince crossed his face. Instead, she rolled her eyes at the fact this was Plasmius related. Oh, and there’s the fact they’d snitch she’d met up with Phantom behind Vlad’s back. Time to beat up some bird-brains.

“Vlad will understand,“ she added against her common sense, “Inviso-bill.”

* * *

  
  


_No Vlad… I mean the fact he’s just a kid. He’s a ghost and he’s just a kid. I-I can’t just be okay with him being under so much pressure. He could have heard some of the same lies as you did. Spectra wormed inside of your head and had a free-for-all. The damage is still there… People were hurt by what she influenced you to do._

“I mean knowing he died so young.”

Vlad paused and let his eyes make a glance at her, “I don’t like to think about it.” he admitted. 

She looked right at Vlad, “I hear all these bad rumors and yet he _saved_ me. It doesn’t add up.”

He was silent until they reached their destination, but his eyes betrayed how he felt. Outside of Axion Labs, a pickup sat parked in a reserved spot. Gears shifted and an engine went still as the billionaire worried cross his face. He looked over at her with his undivided attention, knowing she’d try to talk about the attack from earlier.

As in, try to muster up the nerve to bring up all that happened. Phantom may have never seen Vlad’s caring side for all she knew. He didn’t know him before the accident and he didn’t know that Vlad had halfway raised her in some light. Mom and dad were around, but he’d be the one to watch her. The one to keep her out of trouble and get into it with her. She’d do the same for him.

“Bertrand tried to kidnap me,” as she choked out the words her hand fingered one of her earrings.

“Did you get hurt?” he demanded an answer in a concerned tone.

She shook her head side-to-side. Relief flooded his face and she could be reassured he was still at least partly the Vlad she knew. He unbuckled his seat belt, though he was in no rush to leave the pick-up until she was ready. At least there was one person she could tell almost anything she needed. Her hand still absent-mindedly felt the cold cross hanging from her ear.

“Well...” she shuddered and felt sick at the thought alone, ”He fed off me again.”

Vlad reached for a hand and clasped it. _Both_ of the misery-feeding had decided to haunt Amity, to make matters worse. Sometimes she wanted to flee the town because of it and yet, she never would. Between the nightmares crawling to life were her inner dreams springing into reality and she would rather have everything than have nothing at all.

Feeling a growing heat, hotter than the hands of a normal man, she knew it would be okay. Not that it meant the pain would go away soon or that the monsters wouldn’t come back, but she knew she didn’t have to face either one alone. Whatever path unfolded now, they’d finally walk it together. For better or for worse.

I don’t understand,” she placed a hand to her temples but spoke sympathetically. “Why would _she_ see fit to make you hurt Phantom?”

“Christine, don’t worry about it right now.”

A reassuring but sad smile let her feel comfortable getting out, hiding from her that Spectra wasn’t the only person to blame. Footfalls touched the pavement as the two approached the building. Axion Labs was owned by him now, as he boasted to her earlier. Vlad keyed in the passcode and invited her with a sweeping gesture to walk ahead of him, trying to keep the dramatics to a normal level. 

It was almost like his supervillain lab on steroids, but with nothing sinister. Right off, he made it clear the security system was made to handle ghosts, except for himself and a few others. Striding up beside her he began to offer her a private tour of the place. Of course, he was showing off his accomplishments to her. He’d always done that in the past.

A basic tour was of where the normal offices and everything was for “average people” for lack of a better term with it being Vlad talking. Vlad planned a more exclusive tour just for her. Showcasing Axion’s more protected products was only a part of it, as she would find. This tour, she quickly realized, was going to be anything but an ordinary special tour.

There was the jet-pack that Phantom had commandeered to fight a ghost and nanobots, but Vlad didn’t mention that fact. When they moved on he showed her hologram system. Voice recognition and technology capable of producing holograms with lifelike quality. By the Shire, if he had Star Wars references hidden in the system it would be perfect in her mind. Please have sci-fi references, it’d be so like him.

“I’m afraid not.” he sighed, answering the silent question. “Still, may the force be with you.”

As kids, he was the sci-fi nerd and she was the fantasy nerd. So they both knew a little of the other one’s passion. Granted neither of them knew Klingon while they both knew Elvish, but she could pull off a good Yoda impression some days. Not like she was going to do it when she could be overheard, though. Here was better than where Pam and Jeremy could hear at least.

However, there was something he kept from all of his employees. One who would question his trust of his sister would raise a good point but would be a fool to say it within earshot of him. Both the siblings knew it wouldn’t be wise for her to have intentional loose lips with his secrets. There were some secrets he didn’t care to risk letting her know at all, however...

The elevator took a detour to get to, but Vlad assured her it was worth the trouble. It was plain, small, and darkly painted. Not very lavish like she expected. A humble elevator only piqued her interest because she learned humble was a word that did not describe his lifestyle nowadays. After going down a few floors, to a floor she guessed was private in itself, the elevator halted.

Striding off the private elevator, her brother waved her to walk forward. What met her was a large glass case held a power suit. He liked to call it an “Ecto-Skeleton” suit. It was barely half-done and in the same pink color scheme as all of his other personal tech. Enigmatic and dramatic were something that was a part of his flair. Some of it was for show and some of it was just his personality.

Touching the glass was perfectly fine as long as Vlad was watching. It was awe-inspiring to her, however, she had no idea the history this suit had under its previous form. For a split second held his more sinister grin, but he made certain to keep it from his sister's eyes. 

“It’s amazing.” she shot him a normal grin with her hand still resting on the glass. 

“Now keep this a secret,” he winked. “And when it's done, I’ll let you test it.”

Her face lit up and her eyes widened. For all his scheming he still remembered how to bring his sister joy, and she _loved_ that a part of him never changed at all. What she didn’t know is just how deep his scheming went. No, she saw the good in him. Wise enough to know he wouldn’t change overnight, but “naive” enough to put more trust in him than many would call safe. Even if they were siblings.

It was a wonderful thing that with riches and power, he was still a nerd at heart. His passcodes to private rooms were in Elvish, he referenced sci-fi in his secret projects’ file names, and he even threw in a nod horror now and then. In her mind, she’d noticed how ironically his name fit his ghost half, even if he wasn’t a vampire. Oddly enough, her name fitting a girl who was thrust into the supernatural and gained the attention of a dangerous (half) ghost. Not like the story with the possessed car sharing her namesake.

Little did she know the Vlad that Phantom knew, almost reflected how most people viewed the opera’s phantom. Yet the opera’s phantom had a bleeding heart he hid. Underneath all the cruelty someone desperate for a gentle voice who knew his pain cried out. The Vlad that Christine saw would always be Vlad Masters before his “fall” in either form.

If only Amity’s Phantom could see the Vlad she did. Vlad Percival Masters kept that side hidden under a masquerade so to speak, but she knew why. A front that was for the public and a front that was for his adversaries. Being hardened and somewhat cold part of the time was understandable when one knew just what had happened to him. So, she took a breath and spoke, welcoming a distraction from the worries brewing in her mind. His answer gave her what she silently asked for.

“Don’t call me Vladimir, Christine,” he eyed her cautiously, “We both know that was never my full name.”

“Actually it was going to be, but dad told mom to shorten it,” she smirked.

Vlad slid his retractable fangs out and hissed dramatically at her. Yes, he was a mastermind genius when it came to business and planning, but a goofball idiot when around her. Playing with fire wasn’t always dangerous- Vlad did it all the time.

So he offered her an arm with some dramatic vampire flair and walked her back out to the main floor. Before he got on the elevator he made sure to retract his fangs. Even with a ghost security system, human crime was still an unfortunate issue. According to Vlad, the Huntress had tried to steal some technology before. Who, they both agreed, shouldn’t be given a reason to shoot Vlad in public. They _should_ say any more reasons.

After making their way out of the restricted areas, Vlad decided he might as well let her pop by a break room. Christine gladly snagged up a Redbull and a mini doughnut. By the Lion, she made sure to eat light since Vlad promised he’d make supper. Vlad pulled her from memory lane while introducing her to someone. Damon Grey?

“Damon,” Vlad greeted a man. “I’d like you to meet my sister.”

The man walked over and gave a polite greeting. It was a formal but kind greeting, not the stiff and dry type. Behind his glasses rested a friendly gaze. It was nice to know Vlad got along well with his employees after the buy-out as far as she could tell. She smiled and nodded in greeting, knowing there wasn’t too much pressure here beyond a formal greeting.

“Damon works in R&D,” Vlad explained.

“If it stood for Redbull and Doughnuts it’d be in, but that probably isn’t it.” she offered as a joke and asked. “Must be interesting working with ideas for ghost tech, huh?”

At least the joke wasn’t _bad_. When he was done taking a sip of his coffee he explained what he could. She understood only half of what he was saying with the technical terms, business, and ghost hunting alike. It was still fascinating all the same. For example, he had a laser pen that could zap ghosts. 

Of course, the man didn’t give any company secrets away. By no means was it to say she couldn’t be trusted, but caution was absolutely necessary with innovative ideas. However, once she had official clearance, they could share at least some product ideas with her. From the way, he talked he, of course, didn’t know of Vlad’s secret inventions. -or that Vlad gave his daughter ghost hunting gear.

Christine held back a smirk. How she wanted to take a crack at his ego when one of his employees was around. It was a dumb idea to try to embarrass him in public, and after telling Phantom that’d be a bad idea at that, but she was an idiot some days. She gave him a smirk and he allowed subtle warning to cross his face. Definitely not a good idea. So she would keep quiet for now.

After a discussion of more business topics and ghosts, the three headed out of the building and to their respective vehicles. It was time for a warm home-cooked meal, as far as she was concerned. Complete with a certain cat begging all throughout the meal, hoping someone would cave. 

“Are leftovers alright?” he asked. 

“As long as it’s your cooking,” she pointed with her index finger and thumb extended. “That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad, what are you up to this time? Hm? Are we scheming again?
> 
> I hope everyone's enjoying this, and I gotta say we knew Vlad would still have his little "ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thanks to all the Discord conversations, Servers or DMs that have involved Christine Masters!


End file.
